Forever Loved
by Violet Karuto
Summary: He came under the pretense of pursuing her. She avoided him like a plague, not knowing her own powers. And the century old prophecy is once again set into motion. ET Review Review Review!
1. The Princess

Hey pplz~! Well. I don't feel like ritin Hidden Self so im gonna stop 4 now until inspiration can come through me through my homework..-_-; anywayz.. dis is ritten on one of those miracle days where I finish my homework before 12 and don't have nothin to do. So sorry if dis is bad cuz im sick n hallucinating at the moment. Weeeeeeelz lets get on 2 the story~!!  
  
Disclaimer: c if I OWN ccs (which, sadly, I don't).. Then I would b rich and famous by now and doesn't have 2 draw stick figures for my Spanish homework!!(they want u 2 draw picz of vocabs. isn't dat stupid?) so u c. how can I possibly OWN ccs when I can barely draw anything?..*don't mind me. im in the state of rantin rite now*  
  
Forever Loved (mite change it soon though. give me some suggestions~)  
  
Chapter 1 The Determined Princess  
  
By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
"Princess Tomoyo!! Please come down! You might injure yourself!"  
  
Five servants were surrounding a cherry blossom tree looking up towards the high tree branches. But there was also someone high in the tree branches hidden from view. As the servants tried to beckon their princess to come down, the high the girl went. Till at last, nobody saw any sign of the girl anymore.  
  
Ebony hair flew gently in the wind as bright violet eyes look downwards towards the crowd she had gathered. Giggling can be heard as the girl climbed higher, and higher. The once luxurious gown was now covered with twigs and dirt. But she took no notice of it thinking that she'll just get a scold from her mother afterwards. During the journey, she took careful steps as to not startle its patient cuddled in her palm. So up she went, through the thickness of the blossoms, until at last, she reached her destination, a nest. Gently, she opened her palm a bit to reveal a baby sparrow chirping happily to her. Smiling a bit, she slowly lowered the infant into its nest. Giving a last goodbye, she jumped branch from branch holding onto some for support. With the last effort, she jumped neatly onto the ground, where many of her servants are waiting. There, the crowd started towards her and trapping her in the middle.  
  
"Oh god Princess, are you alright?" one of the servants, Miri, was on the verge of tears as she rushed to the Princess' side inspecting every inch of her mistress.  
  
"I'm quite alright, Miri. Don't fuss about me. See?" Tomoyo twirled around in a complete circle while spreading her hands.  
  
"What I see is a Princess covered with dirt and twigs, which, you'll probably know, is going to anger the queen. Now come, we must get you washed up." She started to usher Tomoyo towards the castle while three other maids started to follow.  
  
"But-but-" Tomoyo started to argue as she tried to look where she was going and face Miri at the same time, who was pushing behind her.  
  
"No buts, Princess. Your mother gave us specific orders that we have to get you cleaned and ready by dusk."  
  
"Why dusk? Why today? Doesn't she know that I'm riding Moonlight today?" Tomoyo was clearly unhappy at the choosing of the time. Moonlight was Tomoyo's favorite mare and she rides her into the forest at least once every week (do they even have the term 'weeks' back then?) to clear her mind and to meet her forest friends, which consists of squirrels and rabbits.  
  
"Don't ask me," said Miri as they neared the palace, "She said she has someone she wanted you to meet." At that, Tomoyo sighed and let Miri push her.  
  
" I knew it. another suitor for me. when will Mother ever learn? I'm not getting married! Ever!" Frustrated, Tomoyo started to walk by herself back towards the grand structure and leaving Miri running behind her.  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan," Miri would only talk to her that way when they're alone, which they are since the rest of the maids were far behind, "You have to accept the facts. You have to get marry someday and take over the throne. You can't keep ignoring your responsibilities."  
  
Tomoyo stopped in her tracks and faced her best friend; Miri was the only real friend in the castle. She doesn't treat Tomoyo as a Princess, like most servants do, but she treated her as a real friend and shares her deepest secrets.  
  
"I am NOT ignoring my responsibilities. You know I'm not, Miri. It's just that I don't need a husband to rule the kingdom with, I could do it by myself, I don't need anyone's help." Tomoyo looked sternly at Miri before walking off again. Whenever they reached that subject, Tomoyo would always avoid it by saying she doesn't need anyone by her side to rule with her or that she's just simply not interested in self-centered jerks. The fact that dozens of princes in other kingdoms are waiting for her hand in marriage doesn't seem to concern her. She just wanted to live her life to the fullest and not be strapped down by the invisible force called 'love'.  
  
Tomoyo never knew why she doesn't want to love again. Maybe she just never learn the real meaning of it. Or maybe it's the fact that Sakura, her first best friend and first love, had fell in love with another prince named Syaoran from the Li kingdom that had made her cold and heartless towards anyone who wishes to claim her heart. 'It's the hurt that comes with it,' she had once told Miri, 'it's not worth having your heart broken twice.'  
  
Miri sighed and followed her mistress into the castle. 'She'll learn someday' Miri thought, 'no matter how far you run, you could never escape the grasp of love. Hopefully it's not too late.'  
  
Tomoyo pushed open the giant oak doors and went it, and was soon followed by Miri and the three maids, who were following silently behind. As soon as they entered the royal room, the last maid closed the door with a click and Miri went to her bathroom to prepare the water, while the other two maids are helping Tomoyo rid of her gown.  
  
Throughout the process, Tomoyo was in another world. As her hands and feet moved automatically, her mind was in a jumble of thoughts.  
  
'If mother thinks that this one is better than the others are, then she's dead wrong. I'll show him. When I'm through with him, he won't even have another thought about marrying me.' Tomoyo smirked. For the last eleven suitors who came bearing with greed for the money and the beauty of the princess, eleven of them went home having nightmares about her. Although Queen Sonomi never understand why they left in such a hurry, Miri was the only one who knew of Tomoyo's devious plans.  
  
According to the outline of the plan, Tomoyo would first try to act sweet in front of her victim and then challenge them to a horse race. Of course, all of them underestimated her for she was a skilled rider. No one would ever think of a princess riding on a horse, let alone getting onto one. Then as they race through vastness of the forest, the prince would try to show off his riding skills by exceeding her, which they never accomplished, and get themselves lost in the end. Tomoyo would then use different tactics to scare them every now and then and would watch, in satisfactory, as the prince wondered helplessly in the woods at night.  
  
'It's amusing to watch them,' Tomoyo told Miri when she asked her why she did it, 'they panic at every little thing that moves or breaths. Seriously, they need to get out more, I bet they wouldn't even know what a squirrel is until someone points one to them right in their face. They scream like girls too' To Tomoyo, the princes are just a bunch of high-heeled conceited jerks who sees Tomoyo as the key to the Daidouji riches.  
  
Getting out of the bathtub, the servants rushed to her with towels in hand and patted her dry.  
  
'Well I'll show this prince. Hmm. how many would this be.? This is my twelfth one, I believe. must be my lucky number.' Tomoyo thought as she counted her fingers for the past eleven suitors.  
  
"Hmmm. what shall we have you wear today?" Miri started to ask from the walk in closet. "Maybe this one!" she walked to the doorway holding a light piece of fabric. The top half is royal blue, which has longs sleeves and intricate designs by the wrist. Shaping the waist, the rest trails down like a river as the color softens.  
  
"It's fine Miri." Tomoyo sighed, "Anything's fine, it's just a meeting with another one, you don't have to dress me up like it's my wedding day, which will never happen in my lifetime."  
  
"You'll never know", said Miri as she prepared to dress Tomoyo, "Love does have it's surprises."  
  
"Well I'll be ready when it does and I won't be so easily claimed. At least, I won't make it easy." Said Tomoyo stubbornly as she walked out of her room dressed in fine royal clothing.  
  
"You'll never know, my princess, you'll never know." Shaking her head to herself, Miri headed towards the bathroom to clean up.  
  
~*~ A/N: so pplz? How was it? Good? Bad? I kno its reeeally short but I don't have anymore strength at the moment to type anymore. I don't even care if it's flamers, jus review it pleeeeeeeez im beggin ya!! I'll try to update as often as I can! I promise! I don't kno wat came over me 2 rite dis. cuz I was jus too bored. and to tell the truth, I think it's pretty good. Heahea Ü well like it or not, this is my fanfic and I STRONGLY suggests U *points* to review or I'm not gonna update! ^_~ 


	2. Arrival

Can't believe im updating again~! c I tooold u it'll b soon!! well since the homeworks r kinda loose lately, I guess I can rite more now!! Can't believe I actually got reviews!!! Soo Happy!! Hurray~! As I promised here's chapter 2 and hope u guys enjoy it~  
  
Oh yea, did I mention that there will be little magic in here (I think I'm gonna change that as I go along)? Ok. umm the Clow Cards do exist and has been turned into Sakura Cards by Sakura ALONE, not with Eriol's help. And Eriol is still the reincarnation of Clow Reed but is unknown to his parents Oh! And they are like 16 -18 yrs old. I think that's all you need to know for now.  
  
Disclaimer: *readin off a piece of paper* umm.. I do not own cardcaptors. HUH???? What I mean is dat i..*hears police sirens in a distance* DO NOT!! DO NOT!! I DO NOT own any of CCS! *looks out from underneath the desk*  
  
Forever Loved  
  
Chapter 2 Arrival  
  
By Violet Karuto  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Azure eyes roamed the surrounding hills and grasslands. Trees and flowers swayed with the rhythm of the wind as the royal carriage passed by. The arid breeze of daylight marked the prelude of fall. Prince Eriol from the Hiirigizawa kingdom sighed as the carriage bounced along the dirt road. 'Well, another day, another kingdom, another princess to court. Mother and Father just don't understand, I want to marry of love, not of duty or responsibility.' The king and queen of the Hiirigizawa kingdom had searched high and low for the perfect future queen to match their beloved son and, to benefit their welfare. So far, all Eriol met were the money greed, snotty no-good princesses that falls to his feet by his charms and fortune.  
  
'Let's get this over with so I could spare my own humiliation.' Eriol looked across from his seat, which sat one of his personal servants, and creation. Nakuru has her (I decided to make her a girl) head, and most of her body, out of the window by her side and has been in that position for quite some time now. To her, this is not out of the ordinary, for she had been to dozens or more kingdoms before this. Every time when her master travels to other kingdoms for the 'hand in marriage', she would always come along. And every time when she meets one of the princesses, she would bounce, literally, on them and started to squeal how 'Kawaii' they are. In the end, Eriol would have to apologize to the king and queen on her behalf.  
  
"Sit down," said Eriol annoyed, "before you fall out of the carriage. The last thing I wanted to do is hear you whine about your gown being soiled."  
  
"But master," Nakuru poked her head back, "don't you want to enjoy the fresh air of summer day? It has been so long since we've been on a trip."  
  
"What nonsense are you talking about? The air back home is no different than here, and, if I recalled right, we've just came back from the Misakito Kingdom no longer than 5 days ago." Eriol crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Goodness gracious! Loosen up! Aren't you happy you're going to meet another princess? I'm so excited! I'm going to braid her hair and put pretty dresses on her and then we're going to be bestest friends!" at that, Nakuru squealed at her 'so-call' fantasy while her eyes were full of stars. Remembering something, she looked back at Eriol, "And if *I* recalled right, I remember that you enjoy, hm what was the word you use? PLAYING with the princesses?" Nakuru sat down and copied her master's posture, crossing her arms and staring evenly back at him. The one thing different about her is that her hair now looked like it's been in a hurricane. Pieces of leaves entwined within her chocolate red bundle as strands of hair falling in front of her face every now and then, the structure of her hair makes it look like she was wearing a wig sideways. All in all, it was quite a site to see, for Nakuru has a very high fashion sense.  
  
"I'm getting sick of it, Nakuru. It's meaningless in a relationship when one of them is only interested in you because of your money. When will I have a say in this? Every time I have to listen to them babble about their wonderful 'clothes' and 'accessories' and how marvelous would it be if she has her own kingdom to rule. And let me tell you this, even though I'm good, still I can barely manage to survive by the end of the day. And when I thought the nightmare's over, I go home to face Mother and Father who has YET another princess waiting for my arrival at their palace gates. I want to choose my own life and not have anyone to choose it for me." Eriol looked sternly at Nakuru before turning away to face the landscapes that were passing by his window.  
  
" Don't worry, master, I'm sure this one would be different. They say that she's really pretty and that she's really nice too." Nakuru said hesitantly.  
  
"Sure, that's what they ALL say." Eriol didn't avert his eyes as he stares into space outside the carriage.  
  
Nakuru looked sadly at her young master, understanding what he is going through. Although she hasn't experienced it for herself, she's still her master's creation and she understands every emotion and thought he's feeling and thinking. Trying to think up way to lighten up the mood, she reached by her master's side and grabbed the slumbering cat that was resting peacefully upon a velvet cushion.  
  
At the moment of the contact, the feline's eyes snapped open and started to struggle within Nakuru's grasp. Nakuru giggled and started to pinch his furry cheeks and started to reach to the sac that was beside her.  
  
"Put me down this instant you imbecile!" yelled the black cat as he looked at Nakuru with glaring beady eyes, "What has gone wrong with that twisted brain of yours?"  
  
Ignoring his comments, the guardian started to pull something out of the sac. Seeing this, the feline struggled harder afraid of what was about to take place.  
  
"Aww.. don't be afraid Suppi-chan. Aren't you hungry? You should at least thank me for feeding you" Nakuru smiled evilly as she pulled out a cookie meant to be snack along the trip.  
  
Spinel Sun watched in horror as the giant cookie covered with chocolate chips descends upon his tiny face. Looking around franticly, Spinel saw his only savior, Eriol, looking out the window ignoring all that is going on. Gathering his breath, Spinel breaths out a red fire beam straight at Nakuru's face disregarding the consequences afterwards. As the light dimmed down, it left a burnt Nakuru with frizzled hair, also a burnt hole at the ceiling of the carriage. She coughed out a puff of smoke as she's still registering what just happened. Spinel shrunk away as he saw the fire that was replaced in Nakuru's eyes.  
  
A roar soon broke the calmness of the countryside as the carriage pass by with the driver showing no sign of bursting eardrums.  
  
"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII- CHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eriol sighed at his two guardians as he resumes his gazing at the passing farms. 'Typical' he though but stopped as he saw something rising from the horizon. Little by little, towers mount from the hills as the magnificent Daidouji palace came into view. Slowly but confidently, they rode towards their destination.  
  
"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Nakuru squealed as she poked through the window once again leaving the drunken unconscious Spinel on the pillow. "It's so kirei! (I think it means beautiful correct me if im wrong) We're finally here!!"  
  
Eriol took off his glasses and rubbed his temples as his servant going nonstop babbling of all the things that she's going to do and see once she got there. Looking back toward the hiccuping Spinel, he faces back to the castle they are about to arrive. Eriol sighed once more as they enter the streets of the city.  
  
~*~ A/N: Alright! Not so bad is it? Going along smoothly. they're finally gonna meet in the next chapter!!! so PLEZ review and I'll think about postin the next one.. u c. I jus figured out dat I do better when I rite short chapters.. hmmm want me 2 rite longer ones? Then REVIEW!!! And guess wat? I actually proofread it! Well, kind.. cuz I jus skimmed through it.. hehaÜ O yea~ special thanz 2: Uni-chan, KasumiDestruction, Star Mahou, LadyLothlorein17, DarkWings of Faith, deon, turtle turtle, Ranka, jus a gurl, and Tomoyo-chan ! Thankz a bunch!!! Until next time! 


	3. Memories

Well well well. can't believe I wrote 3 chapters in less than 2 weeks!! Must b obsessed with dis 4 some reason.. anywayz. thankz 2 those BEAUTIful reviews, I can rite agaiN~!! and sadly to say. my other fic, Hidden Self, was a total disaster and dat by some means, I could somehow fix it in the future. give me some suggestions will ya? My brain circulation 4 dat fic has somehow stopped completely so I need some help to start it up again. SiIgh~ enough with my babbling, let's get it oN~ o yea~ thanz 4 readin my fic! And a bunch more 2 those who actually DID review.  
  
Disclaimer: k I'm jus gonna skip all these mumbo jumbos. I DO NOT OWN CCS PERIOD. Clear enough? ^_~  
  
-.-.- == change of scene '' == thoughts  
  
Forever Loved  
  
Chapter 3 Memories By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
Brilliant lights of red and orange colored the sky as it said its farewells for that day. Dressed in fine royal blue, Princess Tomoyo strolled aimlessly into the garden as she seldom stroked the petals of variety flowers. Just as she reached the cherry blossom trees did she stop and look up. Through the deep pink luxurious jungle above, Tomoyo's amethyst eyes roamed. As a single petal fluttered downwards, Tomoyo caught it in one graceful movement and brought it close to her chest. Raising the flower to her nose, she inhaled the intoxicating fragrance, bringing back her wonderful childhood also, wonderful yet bitter memories with Sakura.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"Come on!" shouted a 6 year old Sakura, "Come and catch me Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Two curly pigtails bounced along on the back of Sakura's head as she ran happily through the lush forest. It was one of those days when Queen Nadeshiko (ppl I kno im way off on the spelling cuz I don't have time 2 look it up. Im jus rememberin the name from the past so tell me the correct spelliN~thanz) had the spare time to visit her dear cousin, Queen Sonomi. Bringing Sakura along, Queen Nadeshiko was a frequent guest in the castle and the servants came to love her as much as their own queen. Queen Nadeshiko's daughter, Sakura, and Queen Sonomi's daughter, Tomoyo, was the almost exact replica of them in their quite earlier age, and they are seeming to be repeat history itself as years earlier when princess Sonomi first met princess Nadeshiko.  
  
It was just plain coincidence that the moment Tomoyo saw Sakura, she knows that she will be very important to her in the future, and it is just another plain coincidence that that's the same thought going through Sonomi's head when she first saw Nadeshiko 26 years ago.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you?" shouted 7-year-old violet-eyed girl who was looking around in the royal gardens. When she heard giggling behind the Victorian fountain, a plan immediately formed in her head. "Oh Sakura! I can't find you! Oh well, I'll just go back to the castle now." As she slowly walked away, she began a countdown in her mind.  
  
Just as she reached one, a certain Kinomoto princess bursts from behind the stone fountain and ran towards her.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me here!" as she reached her best friend, she found her smiling that 'smile' towards her while waiting for her.  
  
"I found you, Sakura-chan. I guess I won ne?" Tomoyo had a hard time containing her laughter as she saw Sakura beginning to go red in the face from anger.  
  
"Heeey! That wasn't fair! You tricked me!" Sakura pouted cutely while folding her tiny arms in front of her chest.  
  
"I never said I'm leaving you behind. I'm just saying that I'm going back to the castle, but not without you of course." She smiled her innocent smile and Sakura bought it in an instant and smiled in relief. 'That's what made her so lovable', thought Tomoyo, 'it's her innocence.'  
  
"Promise me you'll never ever leave me behind?" A hint of sadness mixed desperateness in the depth of her jade green eyes almost broke Tomoyo's heart.  
  
'Sakura.'  
  
Looking back with complete determination, she took Sakura's tiny hands and held it towards her heart.  
  
"I'll never ever leave you behind," She looked directly at her, "I promise'  
  
"Really?" Sakura's eyes brighten up and Tomoyo's face softened to a smile.  
  
"Really"  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Tomoyo broke out of her trance as the wind picked up and blew away the cherry blossom in her hand. Looking upwards toward the fluttering petal, she walked away from the Sakura trees and deeper into the garden, towards the roses.  
  
'I promised you Sakura. yet you are the one who left me behind in the end.'  
  
-.-.-  
  
"Welcome, Prince Hiiragizawa, to the Daidouji kingdom. We're very delighted to have you join us. Please, make yourself at home in the meantime." King Kimyako (k im jus makin dis up cuz I don't kno wat his name since it was never mentioned and im not good at makin up japanese names so jus bear along with me) said as he and Queen Sonomi joined him to welcome the guests.  
  
"I am honored to be here," Prince Eriol swept a bow, "I assumed that my parents told you of my current conditions?"  
  
"Yes, Queen (o god here we go again plez bear!) Amira told us that you'll be staying here for a short period of time so that you'll get to know my daughter better." At this, Sonomi raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Eriol flinched. This wasn't exactly his idea either since he too has been notified at the last minute of the arrangement.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mother? Father? You wanted to see me?" Eriol stood in the doorway of the throne room while his parents sat in the thrones.  
  
"Yes," said Queen Amira hesitantly afraid of her son's reaction when she told him of their decision "we wanted to inform you that you will be staying at the Daidouji Kingdom for three months."  
  
"What??" Eriol's eyes widened as he stare in shock at them, "B-but why?"  
  
Expecting this, King Ryoko (^_^;) walked down the stairs towards his son and put his hands on his shoulder.  
  
"You're growing up Eriol, and it's about time you have a wife," he looked at Amira, she nodded " your mother and I had been talking and we're getting sick of all the dejected marriage requests, so we found you a prefect wife for ourselves"  
  
Still staring at them in shock, Eriol can't believe they are forcing him into this. 'Come on Eriol, with all the past centuries of knowledge, you can get out of this mess' Even though he's the reincarnation of the powerful Clow Reed, he doesn't like using his magic to change other people's minds, though he really wants to now.  
  
"We decided that princess Tomoyo from the Daidouji Kingdom is the perfect one" he continued, ignoring Eriol, who had his mouth dropped to the ground, "she has the beauty and mind to be a worthy queen in the future, and we hope we could grab her before anyone else did."  
  
"But-" somehow, Eriol found his voice and prepared himself for a long argument.  
  
"No, no honey. We know that you're not interested, so here's the deal." Queen Amira stood up from her throne and started to descend the stairs. "You were to be required to stay at the Daidouji Kingdom for three months, but-" Queen Amira stopped, seeing Eriol about to argue, "If you are certain that by the end of the third month you still have no interest in the Princess, then you may come home. Also, we will never pressure you into another marriage if you desired none whatsoever."  
  
"Y-you mean..?" He must be dreaming!  
  
"Yes, you have our word. Now, do we have yours?" Queen Amira landed on the last step of the stairs and is now standing by King Ryoko.  
  
"Yes Mother, Father, you have my word."  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
As the palace servants busied themselves with his luggage, Eriol introduced his personal servant, Nakuru, to the King and Queen. But there was one more problem,  
  
"Errr. Your Majesties?" How should he say this?  
  
"Yes?" Queen Sonomi turned along with her husband.  
  
"Would you mind greatly if I told you I brought along a pet?"  
  
Queen Sonomi looked uncertainly at King Kimyako, who just gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"What kind of a pet?" He asked while looking around for any sign of the animal.  
  
"Here." Eriol clapped his hands and instantly, a servant came bowing with a velvet cushion in his hands. In the midst of the pillow stood Spinel, proudly and erect waiting for the examination from the king and queen.  
  
Gazing at the silky black cat, Queen Sonomi looked with careful eyes for any fleas, while Spinel made a noise close to a 'me-ow'. Sonomi sighed and nodded to her husband.  
  
"I-I suppose." still looking uncertainly at the feline, "Since I'm not too found with animals."  
  
"You have my word that this cat is well-trained and well-mannered." Eriol gently stroked Spinel, causing him to purr.  
  
"Then we will take your word for it." Sonomi regained her posture and signaled for a servant.  
  
"Please take Prince Eriol to his corridors" Queen Sonomi ordered while walking away with King Kimyako. "I trust that you'll join us for dinner, Prince Eriol?"  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty." Eriol took another bow while the king and queen headed towards their royal rooms.  
  
"This way, Your Highness." The servant, seeming to be a girl, gestured for the staircases.  
  
"Of course" with that, Eriol and Nakuru followed the girl down many hallways and corridors until she stopped in front of a giant wooden door.  
  
"This would be your room for now, please enjoy." The servant girl pushed opened the heavy door and proceeded to go in.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaiii!! It's so big and beautiful! I want to have a room like this!" Nakuru bounced into the room with full excitement while Eriol just sighed to himself.  
  
Surveying the room with calculating eyes, he found it quite comfortable. The room itself was covered in royal blue as its theme. A king-size bed with many layers were settled in the middle by the wall, while two drawers were on each side of it. A mahogany desk was placed by the window, which, has its blue silk curtains drawn. A big closet was set right across from the bed while the servant headed towards it. A closed door at the end corner of the room had Eriol assuming it as a bathroom. A couple of furniture around the room left a touch of coziness while a fireplace was directed at Eriol's right.  
  
The servant opened the closet and prepared to take out all his clothes when Eriol stopped her.  
  
"It's alright, I'll do it myself." He advanced to the closet while the servant nodded in acknowledgement and backed away to the windows. In one loud 'swoosh', she drew the curtains apart, letting in the evening daylight.  
  
"If Prince Eriol needs any kind of assistance, please do not hesitate to call on us. We'll be all around the castle mostly during daytime. Dinner will be served promptly at 7." With a bow and a 'Please follow me, Mistress Nakuru', they shut the door behind them and left Eriol alone with his luggage.  
  
Walking to the window, Eriol notices a garden below. Thinking about going for a walk before dinner, he strolled out the room once again, leaving his unpacked luggage behind. Walking down the hallways, Eriol passed a servant holding a cushion from which Spinel is sitting on.  
  
"Prince Eriol" the servant bowed, "Where should I put your feline?"  
  
"Oh. Just put him in my room and leave him there. Let him get accustom to it."  
  
"As you wish." As the servant walked towards where Eriol came from, Spinel looked backwards towards his master's disappearing shadow with curious eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
*ducking behind the computer* yes yes.. I know I know. dis chapter has been pretty boring. and I KNO I promised dat they are going 2 meet in dis chapter. heaea I changed my mind. BUT dis had took me 3 days 2 rite it. its actually longer than I intended soo. be happy about dat!! Anyways~ thanz again 2 all those reviewers with their reviews~ and keep them coming~!!! Welllllz~ until next time! 


	4. The Meeting

Ummmm. once AGAIN thank u!!!!! 2 all those WOOOOOOOOONDERFUL reviews!! Umm. well~ I GUESS I have been pretty lazy lately so I thought of ritin ANOTHER chapter!!!! umm.. o yes.. they R goin 2 meet in dis chapter. no avoidin it..~ sigh~ n I thought of some suspension. o well~ I'll have a cliffhanger in future chapters I guess. k well~ plez enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: im actually happy while im ritin dis!!! Usually I'll b sulkin by now. ^_^; umm I do not own anything of CCS because they are owned by the almighty Clamp! *bows down*  
  
-.-.- == change of scene '' == thoughts  
  
Forever Loved  
  
Chapter 4 The Meeting By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
Surrounded by masses of reds, whites, and blacks, Tomoyo walked absentmindedly around the roses, forgetting all about her suitor who was arriving every minute now. To her, this part of the garden represents her dark and depressing side. While the cherry blossom is her destination for remembrance and love, roses are her destination of grieve and bitterness. Stopping in front of a bunch of black roses, Tomoyo reached down to snatch one up. As her fingers neared the stem of the flower, a flick of pain shot up to her brain. With dull eyes, Tomoyo inspected her finger to find it bleeding. As the blob of blood increased in size, she turned her finger upside down so that the drop of blood fell down to the soil by the dark roses. Tomoyo turned the finger over and looked at the wound. It is gathering blood again.  
  
Suddenly, a hand appeared at the corner of her vision and gently took her hand into their fairly large ones. Looking mildly surprised, Tomoyo raised her head to look at the owner of the warm and comforting hand.  
  
Violet met azure, though Tomoyo's was a dull kind of violet, and they held onto each other for a while before Eriol broke the contact. Carefully, he took out a piece of handkerchief and wrapped her finger in it. By this time, Tomoyo, too, looked down at what he was doing and her eyes widened. Throughout the whole process, neither of them said anything, and when Eriol tucked the corner of the hankie into the wrapping did he let go of her hand.  
  
"You should be careful next time when dealing with roses" Eriol is now carefully inspecting her features.  
  
Smooth cream-white skin with the perfect complexion, silky blue-black hair, with a tint of purple from the setting sun, cascaded down her back like a waterfall. To add the finishing touch, the full cherry red lips set in a perfect position that, when you look at it, it represents everything like a porcelain doll.  
  
Tomoyo, holding her wrapped finger, snapped back into reality, and slightly scolded at herself for letting her guard down, showing this total stranger one of her real emotions. Loneliness.  
  
"And who might you be? If I remembered correctly, this is of the royal gardens which no peasants may get in" Tomoyo shot back wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.  
  
"I," Eriol bowed gracefully and took her hand to his lips, "am Prince Eriol of the Hiiragizawa Kingdom. What, may I ask, is thy name of the fair maiden standing before me?"  
  
Normally, Eriol would expect them to at least swoon when he kissed their hands or blushed when he complimented them. But no, not even a trace of emotion on the pale face. 'Interesting.'  
  
"I see." Tomoyo thought for a minute, 'So this is the guy that is suppose to 'claim my heart' Ha! Let's see about that!' "I am Princess Tomoyo, of the Daidouji Kingdom. So you're the suitor that I was suppose to meet."  
  
"Indeed, it seems that our meeting has been arranged beforehand" Eriol looked around them, "My, Daidouji-san, what a beautiful garden you have-"  
  
"Please, call me Tomoyo," she said sweetly. Maybe TOO sweetly.  
  
Taken back, Eriol inspected her closely, 'was this the same girl that I saw in the gardens earlier?'  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
Walking through the garden that he saw earlier from the castle, Eriol roamed to the cherry blossom trees where his half-daughter is named after. (k pplz, jus 2 remind u, although Eriol did not help Sakura change the Clow Cards, he did, however, watched over her and knows what's going on) Thinking back towards those happy moments when the final Clow Card was changed, he wondered away from the trees and deeper, towards the center of the garden. As he near what he guessed was the rose gardens, he stopped, hearing some noises nearby.  
  
Going as stealthily as he could, Eriol poked his head from behind the strange plant tree and saw, not too far away, a girl walking mindlessly by.  
  
Even from afar, Eriol could clearly see the lonely and painful expression on her face as her eyes stares blankly ahead. Guessing that she was reminded of some unpleasant memories, he decided to stay longer to see what she would do.  
  
As she neared one of the black roses, he saw her reaching down to pick one up but snatched her hand away quickly. Although he can't see anything, since the girl inspected her fingers in front of her face and her back was towards him, he knew that the thorns had served its purpose and now blood is drawn from the victim's finger. About to come out of his hiding place, Eriol was stopped when the girl flipped her hand downwards and let the blood drip down to the soil below.  
  
Shaking his head, he soundlessly came out from behind the bush and towards the lady.  
  
*FlashBack ends*  
  
Looking back at the sweet smiling girl that was standing before him, he dismissed the earlier picture as a mere illusion.  
  
"Well then, my dear Tomoyo-san," Eriol flashed one of his charming smiles that were sure to make any girl melt; though it had little effect on Tomoyo.  
  
Giggling like a lovesick girl, though inside, she just wants to throw up, Tomoyo proceeded to bat her eyelashes at him and tried to flirt with him at the same time.  
  
When the last gleam of sunlight disappeared from the horizon, they started to head towards the castle to prepare for dinner.  
  
During the long walk to the gate, Eriol entertained both of them with jokes and stories while Tomoyo laughed most out of obligation. As they passed by the cherry blossom trees, Tomoyo spared a glance reluctantly towards the petals and felt a stab of pain in her heart.  
  
"You like cherry blossoms, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked, noticing the brief moment of loneliness that crossed her delicate expression.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo answered with a faraway look in her eyes. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply of the luxurious scent and tried to remember every detail of it. She suddenly snapped out of her reverie remembering where she was, or more importantly, whom she was with.  
  
"O-of course!" Tomoyo said with fake cheerfulness, "it's so pretty! Haha." she suddenly grabbed onto Eriol's arm and started to drag him out of the gardens.  
  
"Now, all in all I don't really know you, so tell me about yourself" Tomoyo started her child masquerade, act 2 of her plan, and looked at him with innocent eyes.  
  
Studying her closely with unknown emotions in his eyes, he sighed and gently pushed her away from himself.  
  
"You don't really want to know about me do you?" he asked cocking an eyebrow while looking curiously at her.  
  
Tomoyo, too, sighed and straightened up before taking on her cold features 'I'm losing my touch', she thought. The sweetness in her eyes, gone, to be replaced by cold stones. Her lips were set in a firm line while she folded her arms in front of her.  
  
"When did you suspect?" a question, leaving no room for excuses.  
  
"Answer mine's first, why?" They're now standing a good two feet away from each other as darkness started to consume them.  
  
"Guess neither of us will have any answers will we?" Tomoyo stated while walking away, passing Eriol without a glance, and towards the gate.  
  
"Guess so." Eriol, surprised at the sudden change of attitude and ambience, could only stand there, watching, while Tomoyo walked away into the shadows.  
  
~*~ A/N: Wow~ isn't dat quick? Sorrie 2 anyone dat doesn't get the last part. cuz now. its startin 2 confuse even me! Heaheha sorrie~ I kno dis took foreva buuuuut hw!!! Ahhhhhhh~~!! I'm like doin really bad in spanish rite now. siigh~~ I WAS goin to rite more at the end. buuuuuuuutt. im jus too lazy~ and it looks like a good endin 2 me sooo.. wait until next time! And againz. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! O yeaaaaaa~~~ again.thanz a budles 2 these bootiful pplz~!!! And they R...  
  
-uni-chan, marrep, little-wings, cherry angel, too lazy to sign in [person], crystaltears, jus a gurl, and CherrieFairy (sorrie if I missed anyone)!!! Thanz a loooooottzz~ plez plez PLEZ Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Escape

WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL~ TAAAAAAAA DAAAAAAA~~ the fifth chapter!! I was kinda disappointed at the reviews in the last chapter.. Soo... PLEZ~ jus SPARE a review if u would~ good? Bad? Leave a comment~ im tryin the best I can!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all those reviewers!!! And ESPECIALLY to my special frend *cough cough UNI-CHAN cough cough* who started a fanfic but too LAZY to finish it. I hope dis chapter can inspire her to continue her work.  
  
**IMPORTANT**NOTE**: ok pplz I made a lil adjustment to the story, Tomoyo DOES have magic, but not a lot of it and her whole family knows. She's the only one in her family that has magic for some strange reason...*hint hint* It won't appear a lot in the story. mayb here or there. annnnnnnnnnnnd... that's about all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
'' =Thoughts  
  
-.-. = Change of scene  
  
Forever Loved  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Escape  
  
By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
Throughout the whole dinner, Eriol tried to make eye contact with Tomoyo but failed miserably. In one way or another, Tomoyo can always avoid his gaze with effortless movements.  
  
'Who does she thinks she is?' Eriol stabbed his stake with his fork and shoved it into his mouth, 'You just watch out, princess dear, by no time you'll be begging for mercy at my feet'  
  
Fortunately, Nakuru and the Queen are engaged in deep conversation and the King is busy with his advisors, so that no one noticed the extreme silence that has taken place across the table.  
  
Tomoyo dabbed the corners of her mouth gently with the napkin and putted beside the plate on the table. Silently, she stood up from the table and the chatting stopped. Four pairs of eyes trained steadily on her as she spoke.  
  
"May I be excused from the table Mother?"  
  
"Certainly you may" Queen Sonomi glanced at Eriol, "Would you like Prince Hiiragizawa to accompany you back?"  
  
For a moment, Eriol could've sworn that he saw a frantic expression flash by her eyes. 'But', he thought, 'maybe it's the light. She has no reason to be scare of me... Does she..?'  
  
"N-no," Tomoyo answered rather uncomfortably, "That's not necessary I can find my way back."  
  
With that, Tomoyo left the room hastily and the chatting resumed as the giant oak doors closed shut.  
  
Eriol's gaze stayed on the doors and eventually strayed back to the food. As he started to murder the steak with his fork again, he failed to notice Nakuru smirking silently to herself.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Tomoyo looked out her balcony to the lands beyond, but the pounding of her heart continuously distracted her from her thoughts.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' she sighed heavily as the wind tussled with her hair. 'Oh well, I'll think about it later. For now...' a thought formed in her head and she squealed gleefully to herself before bouncing out of her room.  
  
Running down the grand stairs, Tomoyo saw Miri looking around with a worried look on her face. Landing on the last step, Tomoyo walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" The moment Tomoyo spoke, Miri snapped her head up and hope gleamed in her eyes.  
  
"Oh! There you are, Princess" Miri took her hand and started to drag her back to the dinning hall. "The Queen and King wishes to speak to you, and.." Miri's eyes dart cautiously at Tomoyo, "its about the Prince" At this, Tomoyo pulled back her hand and they stopped walking.  
  
"Ugh... can't I just have ONE moment of peace without thinking about that PRINCE?", Tomoyo started to walk towards the opposite way, Miri followed. "Tell them that I'm out riding and won't be back until midnight."  
  
"Midnight!" Miri pulled her back, "It's too late and too dangerous! Even if the King lets you, I won't! Besides, their majesties requested for you presence NOW, it seems important."  
  
"Please," Tomoyo begged with puppy-dog eyes, "Just let me out this once and I'll be forever in your debt. I just... want some time alone with my thoughts..."  
  
Miri looked at her, unsure of what to do. At last, she gave a big sigh and dropped her hand.  
  
"I'm going to regret this..." Tomoyo's eyes gleamed happily and hugged her.  
  
"You're the best!" With that, Tomoyo bounced out the door and into the night. Miri shook her head silently and walked back towards the dinning hall, preparing to give their majesties the news.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Turning the corner, Tomoyo stopped in front of a building, the Royal Stable. Reaching into her pocket, she made sure that the 'apology gift' is still there before going in.  
  
Darkness engulfed her the moment she stepped in. Walking blindly, Tomoyo found the torch on the wall and, concentrating with her mind, a violet aura surrounded the tip before bursting into flames. Instantly, a whole row of lights started to glow behind the first torch making a pathway into the darkness. Smiling to herself, Tomoyo walked down the aisle, passing box like rooms with gates. Occasionally, Tomoyo reached in and stroked the noses of the animals that are behind the gate. Reaching the specific room, she opened the gate and stepped in.  
  
In front of her, standing on all fours, was a mare. But this was no ordinary horse, it has been with Tomoyo since she was five; in other words, it was her best-est friend in the world besides Miri. A pair of curious eyes blinked in the shadows as Tomoyo stood, waiting for it to come out. As it slowly stepped out into the light, its pure white body glowed steadily as it sniffed the stranger in front of her.  
  
Recognizing the scent, it instantly shoved its nose under Tomoyo's hands. Giggling to herself, Tomoyo pulled something out of her pocket, a carrot.  
  
Staring intently at the treat in front of her, the mare's eyes darted between her mistress and the carrot.  
  
Putting the carrot under the horse's nose, Tomoyo watched peacefully as Moonlight munched on her treat. Absentmindedly, Tomoyo's hands reached up and gently stroked its back.  
  
"I'm sorry", it was almost a whisper but was heard clearly by Moonlight, "I know I haven't visit you for a long time...But you see, there's another 'one' and this one is especially annoying and bothersome."  
  
Hearing the tone when Tomoyo said 'one', the mare instantly understood and nudged her with its nose as if giving encouragement. Tomoyo smiled gently while patting her nose.  
  
"Thanks.. I know you'll always be here for me..." The moment was broken when Moonlight walked over to one of the stands beside her 'box' and nudged the saddle.  
  
Laughter echoed the walls as Tomoyo reached for the saddle and reins and putted them on Moonlight.  
  
"Guess you're as impatient as me" Tomoyo giggled to herself and lead her horse out of the stable. Moonlight waited silently for her mistress to go on. With one graceful movement, Tomoyo swung onto the saddle.  
  
"Let's go!" kicking the side of the horse, they raced off into the forest.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"What do you mean she's not there?" King Kimyako looked at the servant who was bowing down.  
  
Miri raised her head and looked at the king, "Princess Tomoyo had decided to go for a ride and had me to inform you that she won't be back until midnight."  
  
"Midnight!" the king roared. Silence was followed after as everyone looked at the King.  
  
Eriol's curiosity got the better of him as he asked in a low voice, "a ride?"  
  
The Queen looked at him at the corner of her eyes and replied with the same volume, "Yes, Tomoyo has grown found of riding ever since she was small, and I must say, she's quite good."  
  
"I see..." Eriol's eyes darted back to the king.  
  
"It's too dangerous!" By now the king was standing and his royal robes trailed behind him, "Tell them to send a search team to look for her! She can't just go out like that without an escort, let alone without any permission, and didn't I forbid her to go riding at night?!"  
  
"Now, now", the queen is now standing by her husband, "Calm down dear, I'm sure she could take care of herself, just like the last 17 years. (A/N: lets make Tomoyo 17 and Eriol 19) She's a grown woman now and doesn't need us to tell her what to do anymore."  
  
The King looked at the Queen intently before sitting down again. "I just wanted to tell her myself before we leave...Although it'll be a short period of time, this is the first time for her to be alone without the both of us."  
  
The Queen's eyes softened and held his hand, "I know, dear, I know. It's hard on me too, but with Prince Hiiragizawa here I'm sure he'll take care of Tomoyo. Why don't we tell her first thing in the morning before we leave?"  
  
"Alright.." Kimyako squeezed Sonomi's hand before they both stood up.  
  
"Please excuse us, Prince Hiiragizawa, we are tired and want to retire early for the night. Please ask one of the servants to guide you back to your room."  
  
"Of course Your Majesties," Eriol bowed, "Good night." Sonomi nodded and they disappeared behind the great doors.  
  
"Eriol-sama," Nakuru stood from her seat, "Do you want me to accompany you back to your room?"  
  
"That's not necessary" Eriol walked towards one of the maid servants, "I would like to explore a little bit longer. You may go back if you wish."  
  
Looking intently at her master, Nakuru sighed and bounced to the door.  
  
"Alright then, good night!" Nakuru squealed happily suddenly thinking of 'playing' with Eriol's pet cat. Patting her pockets, which was stuffed with desserts from dinner, she bounced along the hallways towards her room.  
  
Eriol sighed and shook his head. Facing back towards the maidservant, he asked, "Could you show me to your library?"  
  
Miri nodded and guided him out of the room. Walking absentmindedly while leading Eriol around a corner, she thought about her mistress.  
  
'I don't think she's going to like the news' she has been listening to the exchange between the King and Queen and felt sorry for the young princess.  
  
Following the servant's shadow, Eriol thought about the situation at hand. He has to stay with the princess for three months, alone in the castle, except for the servants, while her parents were away.  
  
'This is getting more complicated than I thought. But no worries, after 3 months, I'll be a free man and no more running around and visiting stuck-up princesses!' Eriol cheered inside his mind, but stopped when he thought of the violet-eyed princess. 'Before all that, I just need to conquer my very last 'victim' and I'll be on my way'  
  
Eriol had no idea how wrong he was.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Waiiiiiiiiiiiii!! I finished! Yeees~ I kno I kno~ dis chappie's kinda pointless and everything. but I need 2 set the stage and everything ready before hitting it off! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~ dis IS a lOOOOOOOONg chapter sooo there~ once again~ I thank u from the bottom of my heart 2 those ppl who reviewed.. To those that haven't.. (u kno who u r) plez at least drop a comment or so about the story so I kno wat I did wrong and stuff and rite a better chapter next time! Siiigh~ dis story is getting longer and longer by the minute... O well~ O yea~ next chapter's gonna b reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally loooooooong~ so it mite b a while b4 I update again. Jus think of it as a christmas present 2 u guys 4 bein such good readers~! Merry Early Christmas to all~! ^_~ 


	6. Of Baffled Tears

A/N: alright~! Go MEE~! THAAAANKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ a **BUNCH** to my faithful reviewers!! Ur comments and encouragement has given me new hope 2 rite agaiN!!! Dis, my frends, is probably THE longest chapter I've ever written so hope you guys could AT LEAST drop a comment about it. Dis is the long awaited chapters E+T fans!!!!!! although there is only ONE =tiny= scene of mushiness at the end.. but it is STILL a scene... don't worry~ I WILL add more in the future.. DIS I promise ^_~ anywayz.. ENJOY~!  
  
~*AGAIN*~ with the dedication to my DEAR frend and reviewers: peoples (and uni, yes YOU) sadly, im forced to dedicate my chapter once again to my frend, for she had denied my request of continuing her fanfic in the last chapter since she said that she know not of UNI. SO, as a solution, I will specify my dedication of dis chapter to =EUNICE CHOI= (no where to run, no where to hiiiiide~~ muahahahahah) If YOU so wish to get revenge, then I suggest u to rite it in UR dedication in UR fanfic. Also, part of dis dedication goes out to all those beautiful reviewers or anyone who reads it. ^_~  
  
'' =Thoughts  
  
-.-.-. =change of scene  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me  
  
Forever Loved  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Of Baffled Tears  
  
By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
The crystalline lake reflected the image of the full moon as the breeze made cripples in the water. Little fireflies darted around like shooting stars, making the whole place look like something from a fantasy book. In the midst of this all, Princess Tomoyo leaned peacefully against a tree with her eyes closed while Moonlight was roaming around on her own.  
  
This is like her second home; her hiding place from the suitors, her shelter from loneliness. This was her sanctuary and hers alone. She cannot remember when she found this place nor how she found it, since it was in the middle of the forest, but she remembered every branch and leave as if she had lived here all her life.  
  
A noise can be heard from behind the bushes as Tomoyo snapped out of her reverie and looked nonchalantly at it. Moonlight rose her head from grazing and stared as a bunny-like creature popped out of the bushes.  
  
'Luki', Tomoyo smiled gently at it before staring back to the lake once again enjoying the blissful silence. The bunny suddenly hopped onto her lap and started to tug at her sleeves. Confused, she stood up and let the creature guide her to one of the bushes by the tree that she was leaning on.  
  
Pushing the leaves aside, Tomoyo came to a small clearing with the bunny jumping ahead.  
  
On the ground, in front of her, there was a body, a body of a bird. Tomoyo let out a small gasp as she stares at its multicolored feathers shinning dully in the moonlight. It was a Mouri, a mysterious bird that roamed the night and lived deep within forests. For generations, people have been searching, for legend has it that its feathers contained magical powers beyond imagination.  
  
To Tomoyo, it was normal to have a Mouri lying in front of her since she has been seeing a lot of them ever since she discovered this place. Most of the time Luki, the rabbit creature that was sitting in front of her, brings her victims from hunters so she could heal them with her magic.  
  
On its side, there was a big gash by the right wing as silver-ish liquid poured out. Reaching to the body and kneeling down, she calmly placed a hand on its body. It was cold.  
  
The bunny-creature, which is sitting by the bird, looked with pleading eyes towards Tomoyo. She nodded slowly before placing both of her hands on the bird. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her magic deep within.  
  
She could feel her violet aura surrounded her as magic streamed from her fingertips into the bird's body. Slowly, in her mind's eye, she saw the wound repair itself and could hear a steady heartbeat on her eardrums.  
  
/Thump, Thump/  
  
/Thump, Thump/  
  
Opening her eyes, she realized that the bird is already hopping around with Luki and that the thumping in her ears was no longer the bird's. Shaking her head, the sound of her heartbeat subsided as she tried to stand up. Half way, her legs suddenly buckled and she dropped back down onto the grass.  
  
Alarmed, the Mouri and Luki hopped beside her and nudged her with their heads. Locking its eyes with Tomoyo's, the bunny-creature stares intently at her and Tomoyo stared back in return. Silence took over the place as Tomoyo slowly broke the eye contact and sighed to herself.  
  
"No, Luki, there's nothing wrong with me. Just. I've been stressed out a lot lately. No need to worry about me. Go on, bring that Mouri back to its family before the hunters find it again", when Luki gave an unconvinced look, Tomoyo nudged it with her hands, "Go on", more persistently this time.  
  
With one last look towards its mistress, Luki bounced into the shadows of the night followed by the Mouri, flying behind, and disappeared without a trace.  
  
Brushing herself off, Tomoyo stood up and stretched while Moonlight walked over to her mistress.  
  
"Might as well get back," she said to the mare, "Father must have calmed down by now"  
  
Saddling the horse and heaved herself up, Tomoyo raced back towards the direction she came from, and away from her mysterious sanctuary.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
From behind a tree, there lurked a shadow invisible to the human eye. It stares intently at his target before disappearing into the darkness again.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Beams of sunray shot through the curtains of every room in the Daidouji castle. As one of the beams caught onto the eyes of a sleeping girl, she stirred and turned over.  
  
Suddenly, bolting up, Tomoyo had a feeling of bad vibes, and she was never wrong. Absentmindedly, she looked towards her right, then her left, up at the ceiling, and finally down, at her hands.  
  
'Hmmm... its probably nothing' Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and stretched. A stab of pain shot through her head and Tomoyo winced visibly. 'Must have overworked myself last night', she thought, since the Mouri was at the brink of death last night and it takes up most of the healer's energy just to revive it. Looking besides her, she saw a carrot on the table beside her bed 'A carrot?' Then it hit her. She had forgot to report to her parents after coming back yesterday, there might be a search party, right now, looking for her in the wilderness.  
  
'Oh no. Father is going to kill me.' Tomoyo remembered that she had headed straight for her room after the ride since she was so tired. 'Oh well might as well wash up and think of my apology speech'  
  
Getting off her bed and digging her feet into the warm carpet, Tomoyo heard something outside. Curiously, she ran towards the balcony, ignoring the cold marble under her feet. Leaning out, she saw that two carriages just left through the main gate. At the last moment, Tomoyo caught the Royal Daidouji crest on one of the carriages.  
  
'Wonder who it was.?' She went to her bathroom to wash up.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Thank you Prince Hiiragizawa, for agreeing to this," Queen Sonomi gave a grateful nod.  
  
"No need Your Majesty," Eriol responded, "It's my duty to watch over the princess even if risking my life."  
  
As they were talking, servants were hurrying back and forth to prepare the final touches and to make sure everything was in place.  
  
"Miri," King Kimyako looked towards the servant girl by Eriol's side, "Please tell Princess Tomoyo of the arrangement on our behalf, and that we will return as soon as possible. We weren't suppose to leave until midday but there was an emergency and we were needed there as soon as possible. I don't have the heart to wake her up this early in the morning since she came back at almost dawn."  
  
"Of course Your Majesties" Miri bowed.  
  
"And." Queen Sonomi suddenly had an urge to cry but held herself back in time, "Tell her we will miss her very much during this time. Please," Sonomi held Miri's hands, "no matter what happens, take good care of your mistress."  
  
"Please, don't talk like that, Your Majesty, nothing is going to happen." Suddenly, Queen Sonomi looked hesitantly towards her husband but said nothing as she looked down at her favorite servant. "But," Miri continued as she squeeze her mistress' hands tighter, "do take care of yourselves for I won't be there to serve you anymore." Miri sniffed a little and could feel her eyes getting heavier.  
  
For a moment, Queen Sonomi just stood there, staring at the scene before her; the castle, the garden, the city, as if it was her last look before a long time.  
  
Gravely, their Majesties stepped into the royal carriages as a manservant closed the doors.  
  
"Farewell, Your Majesties, farewell! I'll be taking good care of Princess Tomoyo!"  
  
Queen Sonomi gave one last look to Miri before signaling the driver to move on.  
  
'There may be more than it seems' Eriol stare at the horizon of which the carriage disappears to. As the servants slowly returned back to the castle, they left Eriol and Miri standing, staring at the main gate.  
  
At last, Miri was the first to come back to reality as she looked around, seeing that everyone had left except her and the prince.  
  
"Prince Hiiragizawa..?" Miri looked uncertainly at the person next to her as she waited for a response.  
  
After a few minutes, Eriol responded without taking his eyes off the gate, surprising Miri, who thought that he had forgotten that she was there.  
  
"You are Princess Daidouji's close servant maid, Miri, isn't it?" Eriol nonchalantly looked back down at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Y-yes, your grace" Miri nervously bowed her head.  
  
"And are you also the one who will be informing Princess Daidouji of her parent's departure?"  
  
"Yes..." Miri looked at Eriol baffled, not understanding where this is going.  
  
"You should leave that job to me," Eriol started to head back towards the castle, "I will tell Princess Daidouji of the news once she wakes up."  
  
"B-but, their Maje-" Miri was cut off by Eriol holding his hand up.  
  
" *I* will be informing her. Is that clear?"  
  
"As you wish, Prince Hiiragizawa" Miri kept her head down as Eriol made his way to the castle. At last, when he was gone, Miri gave one last look towards the gate before heading back herself.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Tomoyo happily bounced into the kitchen as all the servants looked up from their duties, smiles at the princess, before returning back to what they were doing.  
  
The Princess' love for horse riding was known throughout the castle. No matter if it was raining or hailing, the Princess would somehow sneak out without the consent of their Majesties and get back at almost midnight without them knowing that she was gone. Of course, as the routine goes, the Princess would always be in a happy mode the next day.  
  
"Princess Tomoyo, I see you're having a good day." a voice was sounded from behind a mountain of dishes as Tomoyo dashed around it.  
  
"Good morning to you too Aku,"  
  
The cook smiled gently at her before turning on the water to wash the silverware.  
  
"Oh, have you seen Mother and Father?" Tomoyo inquired curiously, not noticing the sudden change of expression on the cook's face.  
  
"Oh Princess, I'm afraid they're-" Before she could finish, Tomoyo bounced to the door, where Miri just came in.  
  
"Miri-chan, have you seen Father?" Tomoyo had a slightly worried expression noticing that something was wrong.  
  
"Princess Tomoyo," Miri's eyes suddenly filled with water, "You've missed them, they're-"  
  
"May I speak with you in private, Princess Daidouji?" a voice came behind Miri and she froze in the middle of her sentence.  
  
Eriol towered over them with an indescribable expression on his face. The whole kitchen was silent as all the servants stopped working and looked at the scene before them.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Prince Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo said through clenched teeth, "I'm in the middle of a conversation and it isn't polite to interrupt, or have you no manners at all?"  
  
Eriol's expression remained the same as Tomoyo glared at him and crossed her arms. Eriol smirked inwardly to himself as he looked down upon the irritated princess.  
  
"If you're so curious to the whereabouts of your parents, then I will tell you. But we must speak alone" the tension of the room rose as Tomoyo remained silent through the time.  
  
"Though as much as I wanted to hear it from YOU, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo said with bitter sarcasm, "I would prefer Miri to tell me. Miri?" Tomoyo faced her best friend but saw that Miri's face was turned the other way.  
  
"G-gomen, Princess" Miri whispered.  
  
'Traitor' Tomoyo thought and turned to the Prince, "Fine" hesitantly, Tomoyo followed Eriol out of the kitchen door and into the garden, leaving a group of gaping servants.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Prince Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo nearly screamed of frustration from following him around and walking in circles all day.  
  
"Yes? My dear Princess?" Eriol smiled innocently, causing Tomoyo to fume even more.  
  
"Don't 'Dear Princess' me. I DEMAND to know where are my parents and what have you done to them!"  
  
"As you wish, but I assure you that they're fine. First, you must sit down" Eriol gestured towards the Victorian fountain in the middle of the garden. Giving him a don't-you-dare-do-anything death glare, Tomoyo sat down, as far from him as possible.  
  
"Well," Eriol started, sitting down next to her despite her objections, "I have just been informed this morning that I will be taking care of you for this upcoming three months while your parents are away.." Eriol moved his hands, preparing to cover his ears.  
  
"WHAT????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"As I was saying," He continued as if not heard her, "Their majesties had gave me the job of taking care of you and their castle while they're gone to the borders on business errands. You needn't worry about the kingdom for the King has given instructions to his most trustful counselors and lords of what to do. So in the meantime, I would be the representative of the kingdom in case anything happens."  
  
Tomoyo stared at Eriol in shock as she slowly registered of what he was saying. At last, she found her voice.  
  
"Ho-How could they do this to me? They never left me alone before.. and this time..? With a TOTAL stranger! I mean.. FOR GOD'S SAKES! You're just a prince! How could they even LEAVE the kingdom into a hands of an amateur!!"  
  
Tomoyo was on the verge of tears. Everything's falling apart before her eyes. Looking towards the grass on the ground, she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she could wake up from this nightmare. 'This is wrong... they couldn't just leave like that... Leaving me, alone. All alone...' Images of Sakura in Syaoran's arms and walking away together appeared in her head and she hugged herself.  
  
Slowly, Tomoyo could feel herself being wrapped in a warm embrace. Looking up from her unknown tears, she stares into the azure eyes of the prince. Not knowing anything anymore, Tomoyo leaned towards his body for comfort as he stroked her back soothingly.  
  
"I know this isn't a good time to bring this up... but I thought you have the right to know..." Tomoyo looked up dazedly and found that their faces were just a few inches away.  
  
Eriol's breath caught in his throat as he stares hungrily at the luxurious full lips. Clearing his throat he silently reminded himself, 'This is all just a game, after 3 months, I'll be done with her. I'm just playing with her.'  
  
Finally, getting back his senses, Eriol tightened his hold on Tomoyo and continued, "I think... That there might be a possibility that their majesties might not return.." Eriol trailed off, not knowing whether he did the right thing by telling her this.  
  
At first, he's not so sure about that predicament himself, but his Clow Reed instinct had told him of a bad omen in the near future concerning the king and queen of the Daidouji Kingdom.  
  
He could feel Tomoyo stiffened in his arms as he stares uncertainly down at her. Suddenly Tomoyo jerked out of his arms and stood, face to the ground, with the hair as a veil to cover her face.  
  
Images of the past flashed by Tomoyo's eyes; the days of playing with her dear Sakura-chan and making clothes for her, the day Li asked Sakura to marry him, the time when she has to be the bride's maid and watch as Sakura and Li kiss on the altar. Finally, till now, standing in front of Prince Hiiragizawa, crying.  
  
'Pathetic' Tomoyo thought bitterly to herself, 'You shouldn't even care if they never return. Didn't you promise to seal off your heart from further hurt? Even from your family? So why are there tears on your face right now? Everything was fine until..' Tomoyo's mind was in a jumble mess as she tried to sort everything out but failed.  
  
Tomoyo's head suddenly shot up to meet Eriol's as he took a step back.  
  
"To-" Eriol started towards her but she backed up against the fountain.  
  
"Everything was just fine." her voice was barely audible but he heard her nonetheless, "everything was just fine until YOU came along!" Her eyes were filled with angry tears as she glared at him.  
  
"Tomoyo, listen, I-", for some reason, Eriol had a sudden urge to hug her fragile body against him and tell her that everything's going to be all right.  
  
But they're not all right.  
  
"Don't call me by my name!" Tomoyo strayed further and further from him as she walked backwards towards the castle, "YOU, just stay away from me. As far as possible" Then she broke into a run leaving behind a shocked prince.  
  
Eriol started to follow her but stopped halfway, 'What are you doing? It isn't like you to get tangle up in girl emotions. Just leave it be and in days she'll be running into your arms once again. But,' another part of his heart argued, 'why do I have this guilty feeling?' Running his hand through his midnight blue hair, he looked towards the disappearing shadow of the princess.  
  
"This is all just a game..."  
  
~*~  
  
Mouri- dis is jus a name I came up at the moment.. no special meanin~ ^_^  
  
A/N: hmmmm dis is leaning more onto the fantasy side by the moment. o well~~ im so happy dat I finally finished dis chappie!!! Weee!! Plez PLEZ drop a comment~! 2 tell the truth. at first im about 2 give up dis fanfic too~ but then after all ur guy's comments, I feel muuuuuuch beta and dat I realized dat ritin dis is actually fuN!!! So THANKS a BUUNCH 2 everyone and anyone dat actually read dis story!! *teary eyed* Aaaaaaaanywayz~ im reeeeeeeally tired rite now since its like 12:00am.. Have skool tomorrow... *yawn* Good night.. O and did I forget 2 tell u 2 drop a REVIEW???? ^_~ alrite I'll leave the rest up 2 u. until next time~! O and HAPPY HOLIDAYS~  
  
________________ * = a very tiny star ne?  
  
________________/ _\  
  
_______________/___\  
  
______________/_ o_ _\  
  
____________ O/___o \O  
  
_____________/_______\  
  
____________/__o______\  
  
__________ O /________\ O  
  
___________ /_______o__\  
  
__________ /__o_________\  
  
_________ /___________o__\  
  
________ O_____|___|_____O  
  
o well~ thought I could do somethin special in dis fic. but. it DOES look like a christmas tree no? ^_^;; yes yes. DAT *points to jumble of symbols* is a suppose-to-be christmas tree.^_^ well.. its the thought dat counts rite?? 


	7. Magic

A/N: Yes ppL~~ im STILL alive!! I haven¡¦t abandoned dis story yet!! Sorrie for not updating soooo long~! But as u kno¡K the finals and everything¡K ~_~ heheh well here¡¦s another chapter! And hope u guys enjoy¡K since I haven¡¦t wrote in sooo long¡K I MIGHT forget some details of the story¡K so u guys have 2 remind me throughout the chapter¡K. ^_^;;  
  
Dedication: Man¡K. I give up¡K¡K I have no hope for my frend¡K she¡¦s HOPELESS well bsides dat, 2 my reviewers and all the readers!! Thanz 4 ur suggestions!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or will I EVER own them.. (-_-)  
  
Forever Loved  
  
Chapter 7  
Magic  
  
By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
Oh yes, for the past few weeks, it¡¦s been hell to Tomoyo. Everywhere she goes, he follows, she even have to hide in her own castle just to get away from him! Of course, the only time when she truly is in peace is when she went riding with Moonlight, but even that has lost its fun. Miri had taken the time to accompany her mistress the best she can, but since their Majesty¡¦s are out, they have to work extra hard to maintain order in the castle.   
  
One thing that confused Tomoyo is HOW did that prince know where she¡¦ll be, when she¡¦ll be? Surely, the castle is not that small to bump into each other in every turn and in every room.   
  
¡¥Is it possible that he has magic of his own?¡¦ Tomoyo questioned herself one day as she walked down the morning halls of the Daidouji castle, ¡¥Impossible, or Mother would¡¦ve told me¡¦  
  
¡§Oh, so we meet again Princess Daidouji,¡¨ Tomoyo froze in her spot and cursed under her breath, ¡§such coincidence¡¨ Tomoyo could just imagine the big wide smirk across his face even though her back is towards him.   
  
¡§Look, PRINCE Hiiragizawa,¡¨ at this, Eriol¡¦s smirk got wider, ¡§I don¡¦t know what your intentions are, but PLEASE,¡¨ she have to muster up all her self-control to say this, ¡§stop following me around like a lost servant. You know perfectly well that we are at no compromising state¡¨  
  
¡§Who said I was following you around?¡¨ he said with a casual shrug, ¡§I¡¦m merely going where my instincts tells me to go¡¨  
  
¡§And are you telling me that your instincts just happens to pinpoint me every time?¡¨ Suddenly, Tomoyo felt very hot despite the cool season but ignored it as anger.  
  
¡§What can I say? You¡¦re just too irresistible¡¨ Eriol could feel the energy level rise in the hallways where they are currently standing. Looking around, he found that the source was the princess herself sending off violent vibes of purple magic through the air. ¡¥Perfect¡¦  
  
¡§OOOOO! Why you¡K.¡¨ Is it just her or did the room suddenly gotten a lot smaller? And why can¡¦t she stand still? It¡¦s as if she was standing on a boat rocking back and forth. Bringing her hand up to her head, she saw a steady glow of purple light.  
  
¡§Huh?¡¨ Looking at both of her hands and at the rest of her body, she saw the same purple light emitting from her clothing. ¡¥Why is my magic¡K?¡¦  
  
Suddenly, realizing who she was with, she snapped out of her confusion and focused on the prince hoping he didn¡¦t see her weird actions.  
  
Apparently the prince pretended nothing has happened.  
  
Coincidentally, Tomoyo thought that the prince cannot see it since he hasn¡¦t an ounce of magic so she regained her cool posture. Or so she thought.  
  
¡§Now, if you will excuse, I shall return to my room¡¨ With that, she left in a hurry not bothering to notice the mysterious look on Eriol¡¦s face.  
  
¡§Yes, it has started¡¨  
  
¡§Master,¡¨ Nakuru came out behind a door to one of the rooms, ¡§Do you think she will be alright?¡¨  
  
Looking back at his guardian, he let off a small smile, ¡§Of course, not while I¡¦m around¡¨  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Tomoyo shut the door behind her silently while gasping for air. She had run all the way back to her room and she is still glowing purple!  
  
Sitting on her bed, she examined her hands, then her arms. ¡¥What should I do?¡¦ Tomoyo thought desperately, I can¡¦t walk around the castle looking like this! What if someone saw me?¡¦ though she knew that only people that have magic can see her, its better to be safe than sorry.  
  
Closing her eyes and taking deep and even breathes, she concentrated on her pool of magic, looking from her mind¡¦s eye, she found that the aura surrounded her like a shield and is spreading farther every second.   
  
Alarmed, Tomoyo tried to pull it back in and lost her concentration by the sounds outside, the chirping of birds, the rustle of leaves.  
  
¡¥Concentrate Tomoyo! You can do this! Just calm down¡K.¡¦ the princess took a few deep breaths and successfully got her magic under control.  
  
After opening her eyes, she collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily with a flushed face.  
  
¡§Guess that took out a lot of me huh?¡¨  
  
Looking back at her hands, she found that they are at normal color. ¡¥Wonder what just happened? Too bad the palace mages went with Mother and Father or I could¡¦ve asked them¡KI wonder if Eriol would know anything¡K.?¡¦Tomoyo sat up abruptly with a determined face ¡¥I would never ask him even if he DID know something¡¦ Still feeling the burning sensation, Tomoyo went to the balcony to catch some air.  
  
Looking up, she saw the beautiful diamond sky with a few dark clouds floating around. ¡¥Perfect for riding¡¦  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Miri wiped the sweat off her forehead as she continued to wiped the palace floors. As she stretched in her kneeling position, she heard light footsteps pass by. Knowing that no one would walk around the palace this late, she had a pretty good guess of who is it.  
  
¡§Tomoyo-chan I know it¡¦s you even if it is pitch black right now¡¨ Miri spoke to the shadow to her right knowing that the person had froze to spot at the sound of her voice.   
  
¡§Mou~ Miri-chan! You catch me every time!¡¨ a red-faced Tomoyo stepped out from the shadows.  
  
¡§Where are you going this time, princess?¡¨ Miri wiped her hands on her aprons and approach the princess, as she drew close, the light from the candle showed Tomoyo in a riding outfit. Miri sighed ¡§Should¡¦ve known¡¨  
  
¡§Please~?¡¨ Tomoyo draw out her ultimate weapon, the puppy dog eyes. ¡§Mother and Father are out and it¡¦s not really THAT late¡K please~?¡¨  
  
Miri sighed once again ¡§I don¡¦t know what I shall do with you. Don¡¦t give me that look¡¨ Miri avoided the ¡§secret weapon¡¨ Tomoyo¡¦s using on her, ¡§Off you go¡¨  
  
¡§Arigatou!¡¨ Tomoyo hugged Miri before bouncing into the shadows.  
  
¡§Wait¡¨ Tomoyo turned around, ¡§are you ok Tomoyo-chan? You look a little red¡¨  
  
¡§Hontou? Well, I DO feel a little hot. But no worries! The wonderful Tomoyo is invincible! I¡¦ll be back before you know it!¡¨  
  
¡§Take care¡¨  
  
Tomoyo smiled softly before running into the darkness again.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
¡¥Finally, alone, blissful silence¡¦ Tomoyo thought as she raced on Moonlight, ¡¥Is it just me or is it getting hotter by the minute?¡¦ Tomoyo wiped the sweat off her brows, ¡¥probably just the after effects of using my magic like that¡¦  
  
Arriving her ¡¥secret base¡¦, Tomoyo jumped off and went by the crystal lake. Scooping up some water, she splashed her face in effort to cool off her body. Reaching into her waist belt, she pulled out a handkerchief and dried her face.  
  
The rabbit-creature known as Luki emerged from the bushes and headed towards its mistress.  
  
Moonlight walked towards it and they exchanged a brief greeting before Luki reached Tomoyo.  
  
¡§Hello,¡¨ Tomoyo stroked its soft glowing fur before frowning, ¡§What¡¦s wrong?¡¨  
  
Luki tugged at her sleeve and walked towards the other side of the lake. Getting up, Tomoyo ordered Moonlight to stay and followed her companion.  
  
Reaching a tree, Tomoyo realized that they arrived at the part of the forest where trees were silver and grow leaves as white as snow. ¡¥The Silver Forest¡¦ is the name Tomoyo gave for its particular characteristic.  
  
Looking ahead, Tomoyo saw something by the bark of the tree. Something emitting a colorful glow.  
  
Gasping, the princess ran towards it and stopped before dropping onto the ground.  
  
It was the body of the Mouri she healed weeks before.  
  
Tears streamed down her delicate face as she gently scooped up the bird.  
  
¡§I¡¦m so sorry, Luki, it¡¦s all my fault¡¨ hugging the bird to her chest, she found the body slowly disappearing. Putting the bird down onto the grass, Tomoyo stared sadly at it.  
  
~It is not your fault,~ Luki spoke to Tomoyo in her mind, ~you know as well as I do that your healing magic does have its drawbacks. It all depends on the patient.~  
  
¡§But if I would¡¦ve paid more attention on the healing instead of thinking on something else, this Mouri would still be alive right now.¡¨  
  
~Then let it be a lesson to you,~ the creature said, ~learn from this mistake and improve your magic skills. The Mouri, in this case, is inevitable for she is already ill in health. There is nothing you can do for her. Cheer up~. The rabbit jumped into Tomoyo¡¦s lap and snuggled against her chest.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the creature in her arms with soft eyes, ¡¥Thank you, Luki¡K¡¦ Looking back at the body, she found that it has completely disappeared and in its place floated a brilliance of light.  
  
A rainbow-colored feather.  
  
~Look,~ Luki gestured towards the feather, ~this is a present from the Mouri. Even she knew you tried your best and didn¡¦t blame you.~  
  
Wiping her eyes, Tomoyo reached for the feather. The moment she touched the multi-colored lights, her world pitched into darkness  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
From behind the silver trees, a figure watched as the princess collapsed  
  
~*~  
A/N: oh my~ dis is the first cliff-hanger I¡¦ve ever wrote! SooOOOooo..? Is it ok~? I¡¦ve noticed that my writing style had changed a little or is it jus my imagination since I haven¡¦t wrote anything for so long~? Wellz~ the finals are FINALLY over~~ so I could rite agaiN! Yay!!~ o and R+R~~!!  
  
p.s.  
Ne ne~ did u notice dat dis story is suddenly running its own course~? It follows nothing like the plot I WAS gonna do¡K hmm~ should I jus return 2 the *BORING* princey Eriol courting the princess, OR should I jus continue from dis~? Dis is sort of like a vote~ tell me wat U *points to reader* thin~K 


	8. Dream

A/N: WeLLlLl~ im pretty happY dat I got reviews for the last chapter¡KBut nonetheless, I WILL work harder so more ppl will review! Go MEE~~! Oh~ and thank you for ur correction on my last chapter about those weird symbols¡K although I STILL can¡¦t c it, I¡¦ve done the correction and, if you like, you could go back and read it~ (I think its because dis is windows XP and I¡¦ve neva posted a chapter on dis comp b4...)  
  
HmMmmm¡K I WAS gonna update dis chap on Friday~ but they disabled the members thingy¡K so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters (maaan~ am I getting lazy or wat?)  
  
Forever Loved  
By Violet Karuto  
  
Chapter 8  
Dream  
~*~  
  
Bright, blinding light surrounded her. Wind blew her hair wildly around her. Tomoyo opened her eyes and found that she was flying through the air.   
  
Looking down, she gasped as she saw that she was riding a humongous bird with colorful feathers, or more specifically, a humongous Mouri.  
  
¡§Oh glory¡K¡¨ Tomoyo grabbed onto the feathers tighter as the bird did and full 360 turn with Tomoyo screaming in delight.  
  
After calming down a bit, she inspected her surroundings and found nothing but vast brightness. ¡§Where am I?¡¨  
  
As if it heard her, the Mouri turned its great head and Tomoyo gasped once more as she recognized the face of the dead Mouri in her hand a moment ago.  
  
¡§You¡K But you were- I-¡¨ Tomoyo stopped as the bird started to sing a haunting melody. All around her, echoes were heard as they dived down to the ground. Tomoyo¡¦s voice was lost in the rhythmic music as she hummed the song that she once knew so well.  
  
Little by little, a building appeared with its towers of glass and its emblem at the tip.  
  
¡§Is that¡K.?¡¨   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Tomoyo gasped as she shot up from her bed. Where was she? What is she doing here? Holding her head, she tried to remember what she saw a moment ago. Feathers¡K towers¡KWas that real? Or just a dream?   
  
¡¥Argh! I can¡¦t remember anything!¡¦ Tomoyo thought in frustration.  
  
Suddenly aware of her surrounding, the princess lowered her hands and found herself in her own room.   
  
¡¥Huh? Wait, was I here all along? Wait¡K no¡K¡¦  
Recalling back, she remembered the dead Mouri and the rainbow feather. Frantically, she searched around and saw it lying beside her bed.  
  
¡¥The last thing I remember is reaching for the feather¡K but then¡K¡¦  
  
¡§Then you fainted and I had you brought back to the palace¡¨ A voice said from the doorway. Tomoyo turned to see Eriol standing there with a tray of food.  
  
¡§But then¡K I was¡K what¡K?¡¨ then Eriol¡¦s words hit her at full force and her eyes abruptly turned to him.  
  
¡§You can read my mind?¡¨ Though Tomoyo wanted to shout at him, it came out as a whisper.  
  
¡§Yes¡¨ Eriol¡¦s voice is strangely calm and that angered Tomoyo even more.  
  
¡§What else are you not telling me, Prince Eriol? Or is that not your real name at all?¡¨, Tomoyo snapped at him, flinging all her manners out the window. Who needs manners at a time like this?  
  
¡§Please, Tomoyo, you should lie down, you¡¦ve already worked yourself too hard today¡¨ Eriol set the food tray down and came towards her.  
  
¡§Don¡¦t come near me! And when did I give you permission to call me by my name? And how¡¦d you know that I worked myself too hard? Have you been spying on me?¡¨ By now, Tomoyo¡¦s in hysterics yelling anything and everything at him.  
  
Smoothly, Eriol crossed the room to close the distance between them and sat at the bed beside Tomoyo.  
  
¡§The stress caused by the magic is too great for you, Princess. For now, you shall sleep¡¨ With that, he put his hand on her forehead and over her eyes. Instantly, Tomoyo became limp and fell back onto the bed.  
  
Tucking in the sheets, Eriol looked at her before kissing her forehead. Just then, giggling could be heard behind one of the curtains as Eriol stood up.  
  
Nakuru emerged with an annoyed Spinel on her shoulder. ¡§KAWAII~! Master just gave Princess Tomoyo a good night kiss!¡¨  
  
¡§Nakuru,¡¨ Eriol said exasperatedly while rubbing his temples, ¡§How many times have I told you about eavesdropping?¡¨  
  
¡§Awww But it¡¦s too good to be missed!¡¨ At this, she went into a fit of giggles. Looking disgusted, Spinel looked back at the Prince. ¡§Will she be alright?¡¨  
  
¡§Yes, for the meantime, yes¡¨ Eriol sat on one of the sofas in the Princess¡¦ room, ¡§She, alone, had used a great deal of energy this afternoon by getting her magic under control. Even I didn¡¦t expect her to do it so fast. The Mouri¡¦s feather afterwards has proven a too great a burden for her to handle, that¡¥s why she collapsed.¡¨  
  
¡§What are we going to do after, Master?¡¨ Spinel floated silently to sit on the armchair by Eriol, ¡§Shoud we tell her?¡¨  
  
¡§No, not yet, she¡¦s not ready yet¡¨, Eriol looked towards the sleeping princess and at the glowing feather beside her, ¡§We still have a long way to prepare her¡¨  
  
¡§Oooh, pretty feather,¡¨ Nakuru bounced towards it and held it up, ¡§I wonder how much power it holds..?¡¨ at this, Nakuru licked her lips in delight.  
  
¡§Now, now. Put that thing down, it isn¡¦t safe, even for you¡¨Eriol warned, ¡§Only She could harness its power for She is our Savior.¡¨  
  
¡§When will She be awakened?¡¨ Spinel questioned curiously.  
  
¡§¡¥In time when all of the worlds are in peril and all hopes of men was lost ¡¦¡¨, Eriol sighed deeply as if all the world¡¦s survival depended on him, ¡§Just hope that She will never be awakened. But let¡¦s not risk that doubt. Their Majesties risked their lives for this and I have to fulfill their wishes.¡¨  
  
Looking back towards the bed they found that the feather was beside the bed once more and Nakuru was no where to be found. Eriol got up and walked towards the door with Spinel floating silently behind.  
  
¡§Yes, a long way indeed¡¨ With that, he closed the door silently behind him.  
  
On the bed, Tomoyo mumbled something incoherently before falling into a deeper sleep while the feather remained its eerily glow.  
  
~*~  
A/N: WAHHH!!!!! Don¡¦t kill mEEE!!! I kno its VERY short and VERY boring, this chapter, but¡Kbut¡K. Im jus adding new stuff since im kinda changing the plot of the story so u guys would understand beta~ ^_^;; But I promise the next chapter would b longer~ I mean¡K give me a break~ -_-;;  
p.s.  
HmmMMm im thinking of a new name for this story, since the story now relates nothing to the title¡K any suggestions? Right now¡K this title¡K seems very¡K weird/corny/plain to me ^_^;; Or should I jus keep the title as it is? 


	9. Of Friends and Death

A/N: *stretches* waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii~~ hi everyone~!!! Im jus FULL of energy rite now!!! Im so veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery happY~ (or very hyper) so lets get it started! OH~ and HUGS & KISSES for those who reviewed! It really cheered me o!N~  
  
Disclaimer: CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC previous chapters!^_^  
  
Forever Loved  
  
Chapter 9  
Of Friends and Death  
  
By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
Sleepily, she sat up in her bed, looked around, and dropped back down onto the pillows. ¡¥what happened? I feel weak¡K¡¦ holding her head, she swung her leg onto the floor and stood up.  
  
Half way, her knees buckled and she fell downwards again if not for a strong pair of arms.  
  
¡§You¡¦re still too weak to move around Princess¡¨ groggily, Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol, one arm holding her up, the other holding a tray of breakfast.  
  
¡§Oh, thanks¡¨ Eriol¡¦s eyes widened a bit before going back to normal. Being treated like a normal person by her is not an everyday thing.  
  
Finishing her breakfast, her memory came rushing back as she sat on the bed. Impulsively, she flinched when Eriol put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.  
  
Realizing the change of aura from neutral to defensive, he took back his hand and looked at her in concern. ¡§What¡¦s wrong Princess?¡¨, he asked.  
  
Tomoyo had a huge urge to hug herself close as she found her shaking voice.  
  
¡§Please leave my room, Prince Hiiragizawa.¡¨  
  
Eriol cringe inside as he heard the cold bitterness in her voice and her choice of words.  
  
¡§Is everything alright?¡¨He asked again.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath from exploding as she answered in the same shaking voice, ¡§I said, PLEASE leave this instant¡¨  
  
Stubbornly, the prince inched even closer to check her temperature again, ¡§Maybe you caught a fever after all, since you¡¦re still weak in magic.¡¨  
  
The word, ¡¥magic¡¦ finally snapped the last twine of patience within her as she scooted towards the end of the bed, opposite of the prince.  
  
¡§What right do you have in concerning yourself in my health affairs, Hiiragizawa?¡¨She started to get up as she tucked her feet into the warm sleepers, ¡§Prince or no prince, you¡¦re still a stranger to my palace.¡¨  
  
Sighing in defeat and of the princess¡¦ stubbornness, he stood up as well, facing her, with the king size bed the only object separating them.  
  
¡§I am not going to tell you everything, Princess, only what you need to know at the moment.¡¨ Sighing once again, he sat down at one of the sofas in her room.  
  
¡§Though you may see me as something else, I am still the prince of the Hiiragizawa kingdom, and my name is still Eriol Hiiragizawa, with a few exceptions.¡¨  
  
Tomoyo stood in silence as Eriol started to speak again. In her mind, she is still doubting whether if she should believe him or not.   
  
¡¥Surely, you have no choice now have you?¡¦ she asked herself, ¡¥since Mother and Father are out, we are the only royalties in this caslte¡¦  
  
¡§I am the reincarnation of the world¡¦s greatest sorcerer, Clow Reed, and I have come to train you in fulfilling your destiny.¡¨  
  
Minutes passed by as neither of them spoke a word. Finally, giving in to her curiosity, Tomoyo broke the deafening silence.  
  
¡§Traning¡K? Destiny¡K? You must be kidding me, Prince Hiiragizawa, I am but a normal princess of the Daidouji kingdom that will one day take over the thrown. What¡¦s so special about me that I need training from the ¡¥Great Sorcerer¡¦ like yourself?¡¨ Tomoyo mocked as she gazed evenly back to the prince.  
  
¡§I cannot tell you anything during this time for it is still too early, even for you.¡¨ He stood up, ¡§but I will tell you one thing, your existence does matter concerning the fate of this world.¡¨  
  
¡¥How cliche is that?¡¦ Tomoyo asked herself, ¡¥It is as if something from a fairytale book¡¦  
  
¡§Very well, I will not question you any further if you won¡¦t tell me anything. But, give me one good reason that I shouldn¡¦t¡¦t have you banned from this kingdom this instant?¡¨  
  
Foreseeing this, Eriol regained an air of confidence as he spoke, almost whispered, ¡§Because I know what happened to your parents¡¨  
  
A look of puzzlement crossed Tomoyo¡¦s face as it reverted back to her poker face.   
  
¡§Happened? Why I certainly know what ¡¥happened¡¦ to them, Hiiragizawa, they went to the borders to deal with business issues. Is that the best you can give me? I expect something better from the Great Clow Reed¡¨  
  
Her insult didn¡¦t even faze him a bit as he continued, ¡§Oh, my Princess,¡¨ Tomoyo wore a look of disgust as Eriol smirked, ¡§You must have been confused of WHICH parents I¡¦m talking about¡¨  
  
¡¥Which?¡¦ Now she¡¦s totally confused.  
  
¡§What do you mean ¡¦which¡¦?¡¨ Tomoyo gave the best glare she could muster at the moment.  
  
Seeing her expression, Eriol chuckled, ¡§I must say, Princess, a glare does not suit you.¡¨, sweeping a graceful bow, he walked towards the door, ¡§Have a nice evening, hime-sama¡¨  
  
Realizing that he totally ignored her question, she tried to catch up by walking around the huge bed.  
  
¡§W-Wait! You haven¡¦t answered my question yet.¡¨   
  
But the door was closed as Tomoyo was left with her thoughts. ¡¦Which? What does he mean by ¡¦which¡¦?¡¦  
  
Walking back towards her bed, she sat quieting contemplating her thoughts, ¡¥Urgh¡KMaybe Luki will know since he knew me ever since I was a toddler¡¦  
  
After changing into her rider¡¦s outfit, she sneaked out of the castle as quiet as possible. ¡¥Don¡¦t want him to spying on me again, now do we?¡¦ she thought as she rode out into the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Arriving by the crystal lake, she jumped off Moonlight and looked around. ¡¥Luki!¡¦ she called with her mind, ¡¥Where are you? I need to speak with you¡¦  
  
A bustle could be heard near one of the bushes as the rabbit creature slowly emerged with blood trailing behind. ¡¥I heard your distress call¡¦, it said sarcastically.  
  
Tomoyo gasped and hurried over to where the injured animal was.  
  
¡¥What happened?¡¦ she demanded, ¡¥Did the hunters hurt you? I¡¦ll surely kill them¡¦  
  
The rabbit-creature sighed to her mistress¡¦ panic and gently licked the wound. ¡¥It¡¦s no big deal¡¦, she responded through their minds, ¡¥I was merely caught off guard, won¡¦t happen again, I promise¡¦ The rabbit added the last part as she saw the accusing stare she got from Tomoyo.  
  
¡¥You should know better than to trod the place of humans. I can¡¦t loose another friend, Luki¡¦ With that, Tomoyo gently swept the animal into her hands and nuzzled its partially clean soft fur.   
  
¡§And now¡¨ Tomoyo place Luki gently back onto the ground, ¡§I heal you¡¨  
  
During the healing process, Tomoyo burned out all the infections with her magic and mended the slightly cracked bone. ¡¥It must be a skilled hunter¡¦, she thought as she examined the wound, ¡¥to have the arrow buried this deep into the bones¡¦  
  
/Kill¡K/  
  
¡¥Huh?¡¦Though it did not cut the connection of magic, it did distract her from her healing, ¡¥What was that?¡¦ Tomoyo thought as she listened.  
  
/KiLL¡K/  
  
It was louder this time and Tomoyo was sure it was no illusion. Though somehow, her senses was blurry and all she could hear is the hoarse voice.  
  
/Kill, my sweet, Kill for mee¡K/  
  
Tomoyo blanked out for a second before regaining conscious with a hypnotized mind. ¡§Kill¡K¡¨, the word came out of her mouth and before she knew it, she was cutting the life string in Luki¡¦s heart. The poor animal¡¦s whimpering could be heard as she continued with this deadly operation.  
  
The sound of the patient¡¦s heartbeat lessened each second as Tomoyo held her firm grip on the life source.  
  
*Ba-dump Ba-dump*  
  
*ba-dump ba-dump*  
  
*Ba-dump*  
  
*ba-dump*  
  
*ba-dump*  
  
*baaa-*  
  
¡§No!¡¨ instantly, she jerked back her magic and out of Luki¡¦s body as she leaned against a tree, panting. With tears pouring down her face, the princess gasped for breathe as she choked on her own tears.  
  
Regaining her clearer vision, she looked towards the body of her small friend.  
  
It was still  
  
¡§No..¡¨Tears sprang out of her eyes again, ¡§Nooo¡K.¡¨ she buried her face in her hands. ¡§Again¡K I did it¡K again¡K¡¨ Her whole body trembled as she hugged herself tight.  
  
Bringing her face up again, she looked at the body of her so very best friend that helped her and accompanied her through all these years.  
  
¡§LUKI!!!!!!¡¨  
  
The piercing scream that was full of sorrow and confusion sliced through the forest as a cold chill swept through the trees.   
  
A blinding light, an explosion, took place before Tomoyo as her bobbing head watched on. Instantly, she could feel every drop of energy, magical and physical, being drained out of her as the energy took form as a sphere.  
  
¡§Please¡K. Even if sacrificing my life¡K.. Save Luki¡K.¡¨  
  
Looking at the colorful lights surrounding it, Tomoyo leaned back against the tree. And for the second time of her life, she fainted into darkness  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: PHEEEEEEEEEW mYYYY~~! Dat took long~! Sorrie haven¡¦t updated so loong~!!!¡K sooOO wat do you guys think??? Will she b saved by *someone* again like last time? **Hint hint: mostly likely not.^_~** I THINK I finally get where dis story is going! Yay! Go meeH~ yaya¡K u guys must b like : ¡§Wat TOOK u so long?¡¨ well for one thing, I¡¦m SLOW and second, I¡¦m just LAZY ^_^;; Gomen gomen~ hope u guys enjoyed dis chapter as much as I did writing it! Well c ya next time~!!!  
  
R&R! 


	10. Found

A/N: HIII~~!!! AgaiN!! Yayaya~! Soo happy writing~!!! = weirdo. anyway~~ thank u all for reviewiN~!! Bu there's like only about 5 reviews last time. *depressed* but no worries!! I WILL work hard until I get at least 100 reviews! GOOo mee!!  
  
O yea~ isn't it cruel of me to kill Luki?? Muahahahha!! Don't wory. something good will come of it~~ I'm such a murderer ain't I~? OH~! And Eriol will be a lil OOC in dis chapter.so see how u like it~  
  
HMmMm there's some fluffyness~ in dis chap.^_~  
  
"" Talking '' thoughts / mind to mind speaking / \ sound effects.. (I guess)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah~~ *see previous chapters* Blah Blah Blah  
  
Forever Loved (I mean seriously. I NEED to change dis title. any ***suggestions***?)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Found  
  
By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
/Drip/ /Drip/  
  
/Drop/  
  
/BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!/ (A/N: Such a dramatic opening ne?)  
  
Thunder flashed across the sky as rain poured hard onto the earth below. Everything in its path was drenched from head to toe. Underneath a certain silver tree, laid an unconscious girl, apparently dry from the rain by the protection of the tree's big branches.  
  
Moonlight huddled closer to her mistress as a flash strike across the sky, blinding everything in its brilliance for a millisecond. Shivering, Moonlight nuzzled Tomoyo to try to wake her up and take her back to the comfort of the royal barn.  
  
"Ung.."  
  
Slowly, the princess' eyes opened as lightening flashed once more, causing her to open her eyes completely. Getting up to a sitting position, she leaned against the tree and held her head.  
  
"Argh... what happened? My head feels like its about to burst..." Looking out into the pouring rain, she inspected her surrounding "Luki..." The name just flowed out of her mouth without her knowing it.  
  
/CRAAAAAAAACCCCCK!!!/ (A/N: Look pplz im trying REAALLY hard to imitate the sound of thunder since I haven't heard it in a long time so bear wit me)  
  
In that one fleeing second, when all around her was bathed in light, Tomoyo saw, not far from her, a lump of a body laying lifeless on the ground. With the soft glowing fur, and the unmistakably long ears, there laid the body of her best friend, her only family.  
  
"Luki..." Tears rolled down her cheeks once more as she covered her face in her hands while Moonlight is looking on with sympathy.  
  
'I can't take this anymore... My heart doesn't have any more strength...'  
  
Weakly, she climbed on her mare's back and held the manes loosely while burry her head in the soft wet fur. 'Have to get out of here.... Far away....' Tomoyo thought as they rode out of the tree's shelter.  
  
"Home...Moonlight, let's go home..."  
  
At the word, "Home", Moonlight started to galloped towards one specific direction as if she knew it all her life. While Tomoyo hung with all her might trying not to fall off.  
  
Upon nearing the castle, people on horses with torches appear around them and encircled them in their company. The group parted as its leader rode into the circle.  
  
"Who is..."The knight stopped as he recognizes the horse, "My dear god! Princess are you alright?"  
  
Suddenly the whole group shrunk as they all moved in towards the mare. The leader of the group jumped down of his horse and hastily ran to Moonlight to see if the princess was alright.  
  
Upon reaching her, he saw bundle of clothing on top of the horse's back with someone's head buried in the mane. Carefully, he brought her down and walked towards his own horse.  
  
"You three!" he ordered, "Take care of the princess' horse and report back to the castle that we have found the princess"  
  
"Yes sir!" they led Moonlight as they rode into the thundering night.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Princess! The Princess is back!"  
  
The castle was in a frenzy as servants and maids alike rush around to get supplies. Princess Tomoyo was back, and she's shivering from head to toe.  
  
"Princess Tomoyo!" Miri hurried to support her dear friend and mistress as they led her into the castle. "What happened?"  
  
Tomoyo's lifeless eyes look up and met Miri's, before tears started to flow down her face once more. "Luki.... Luki..."  
  
"Luki?" Miri bore a confused expression as they brought her to the bathroom. "What's a Luki?" By that time, the Princess was already unconscious and her temperature was rising.  
  
"Hurry!" Strip off the clothes and help her change into her sleeping gown!" Miri ordered as the maids brought clothes and towels.  
  
After some time, the Princess was dried and safely tucked into her bed as the servants sighed in relief.  
  
"Who let her out this late in the night? It's raining cats and dogs outside!" Miri scanned around the room looking at each and every personal in the castle.  
  
"W-We didn't even notice that she was gone... we thought that she's still in her room..." a young chief confessed as she stepped out, "Honestly, we didn't know that she went out..."  
  
Miri sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, "No doubt she sneaked out again", she mumbled under her breath as she looked accusingly at her mistress, "Alright, alright, it's getting too crowded in here, all of you out! The princess needs her sleep if she is ever going to recover"  
  
Slowly, piling in a line, the group of people marched out, defeated and ashamed of what happened to their dear princess, how could they have let this happen?  
  
Going back to the bed, Miri double-checked the covers as she pulled it up and placed a cool towel on Tomoyo's forehead. Noticing something, she brushed Tomoyo's hair aside and looked closer.  
  
Around the Princess' neck was a leather band, looped around a glowing feather.  
  
"A glowing feather?" Miri reached out her hand to touch the feather, and at the moment of contact, she quickly snapped her hand back as if she was burned.  
  
"Ouch! What was that? Static?" looking unsure, she reached again and pulled the covers up to cover the feather and its glow.  
  
"..."  
  
Silently, she went to the mahogany door and opened it, slipping out soundlessly, she closed the door behind her.  
  
/Click/  
  
Leaning against the door, she went into deep thought  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"She WHAT?!" Eriol roared as the trembling servant flinched at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Y-yes.. Y-Your Highness, w-we just found Princess Tomoyo and she is currently resting in her room for she has a high fever."  
  
"That idiotic girl."Eriol cursed under his breath as he dismissed the servant, "I TOLD her to rest, I TOLD her that she's still too weak, but NOOO she wouldn't listen because she thinks that she can do anything she wants!"  
  
"Seems like Eriol-sama's loosing his touch" Nakuru teased as she sat in a comfy couch by the fireplace, "Suppi? What do you think?"  
  
The black feline stretched lazily on the arm chair as he faced his master, "Forgive me for saying this, master, but I think you're a bit overreacting. Besides, shouldn't you already know in advance that this was going to happen?"  
  
"I'm not always looking into the future like I was in the past. At least, I thought that girl would have more sense than to ride out into the storm in the middle of the night!"  
  
"True, but isn't this the reason that you came here? To teach her to control her powers?" Spinel arched a perfect eyebrow as he looked skeptically at his master.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Eriol held up his hands, "Fine, fine, forgive me, it seems that when things comes down to her, I get irritated for some reason."  
  
"Easily irritated" Nakuru added in as she giggled, "So, master, are you going to see her? To see if she's ok, I mean..." Nakuru looked playfully at her master's stern look.  
  
"I wasn't thinking of going to see her, I want her to learn a lesson of listening to me for once, but" he rubbed his temple, "I guess I'm also at fault, so I guess we're even"  
  
Heading towards the door, he missed the knowing expression exchanged between his two guardians as he shut the door behind him.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
/Knock knock/  
  
/Creeeeeaaak/  
  
Eriol entered the expansive room of Princess Tomoyo. Looking around, he found his subject sleeping peacefully in the king sized bed, safe and tucked in. Walking towards the bed, he could hear the uneven breathing of the princess as she slept restlessly.  
  
Sitting beside the bed, he observed her. The fine smooth outline of her face, the flushed cheeks from the fever, the parted lips as she breath loudly for oxygen. His eyes softened as he spot the sweat rolling down on her forehead and the warm towel that laid uselessly beside her pillow.  
  
Putting the towel beside the table, he brushed the bangs out of her forehead. Leaning down, he closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against her forehead, opening his eyes, he gently whispered, "Why do you worry me so?"  
  
Getting into a sitting position, he placed his hand over her forehead once more. This time, a faintly blue glow appeared around his hand as the heat from Tomoyo's body was absorbed. Taking back his hand, he held it beside him as steam rose from it. Shaking it a bit, he got up from the bed.  
  
Noticing the even breathes from the princess, he retreated towards the door and open the wooden door.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Princess" With that, he pulled the door close  
  
/Click/  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
(A/N: actually I was gonna end it rite here... BUUUUUUUT~ since I have nothing 2 do, I'll jus continue for the sake of boredom ^_^;;)  
  
'The time... is very near...'  
  
Tomoyo looked around for the source of the speaker. 'Luki? Luki! Where are you?!' Frantically, she ran around the endlessly realm as light consumed her. Tears sprang to her eyes once more yet she didn't give up.  
  
'Luki! I'm sorry! I promise I'll never hurt you again, please... just please... come out!' Tripping on something, Tomoyo fell down and laid on the ground, crying. 'I'm sorry, I swear I will never use my magic again!'  
  
Ahead, in the endless sky, Tomoyo saw a sign. The same sign from her previous dream when she was riding on the Mouri. 'That sign.... Is that place where Luki went?'  
  
As she got up, she started to head for that direction. Heat built up in her body as she fell down again gasping for air. Dizzy from the lack of oxygen, she sat helplessly on the ground as her vision started to get blurry.  
  
As if a miracle, a cool substance touched her forehead as she looked up. The heat from her body was slowly drained away as snow fell. Little white snowflakes descended from the sky as a sheet of whiteness as the princess tilted her head upwards.  
  
A soft yet gentle voice sounded from the heavens, her protector, her savior.  
  
'-my Princess...'  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
~*~ A/N: hhehehhehe well there doesn't seem to be any difference whether I added that dream sequence or not, jus more words. ~ wellll here's another chapter and I REALLY do hope you ppl still has at least SOME interest in dis fic. cuz I really enjoy writing it. though I need some encouragement to keep going.. (you guessed it! Another advertisement for reviews!! XD)  
  
I kno I kno~ dis story has been progressing REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEally slow. but. wat can I say? Im a slow thinker AND a slow riter~ -_-;;sooo I guesss. DIS is the outcome of it. ^_^;; wellz enough of my babbling~ Plez o PLEEEZ jus review it?? If u really don't want to. jus at least drop a 'hi' or something. 


	11. To Run

A/N: YAY~! I updated fast dis time huh? Well.. I kinda feel sorry for *almost* abandoning dis story dat I so determinedly set out to do soooo.. Here's the next chapter! Please ENJOOY~  
  
Forever Loved Chapter 11  
  
To Run By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
Groggily, she opened her violet eyes. Staring into nothingness, she lay emotionlessly on the bed. Moving her head sideways, she could feel the towel slid off her forehead. She sat up slowly, pushing against the mountain folds of blankets. Sweating profusely, she dapped her head with the cooled towel.  
  
'I gotta stop fainting so much', she thought to herself, 'Such a headache to try to remember what happened'  
  
Looking down at the towel in her hands, she figured, 'I guess I had a fever.But why.' Her eyes widened at the previous' night's encounter and the death of her dear friend. "Luki."She mourned silently knowing there is little she can do, 'I killed you. There is no excuse to pardon me from my sin'  
  
Falling back onto her pillows, she covered her eyes with her arms as tears silently slid down. 'I'm crying so much lately that I don't know who I am anymore.'  
  
Turning to her side, she snuggled into her blankets and grasped her hands tightly together. 'No matter what I do, I am going to hurt my friends with my magic sooner or later. If I stay away from them, they may be safe.If I.'  
  
Silently, she slipped off her bed and into her slippers. Swaying sideways, she caught onto her bedpost before she hit the ground.  
  
Regaining balance, she walked to her closet at the opposite of her bed. Afraid that she's going to make noise, she inched the doors open and peeked inside.  
  
Dozens of glorious gowns, shoes, jewelries hung neatly and ready to be used. Memories from the past flood into her mind as Tomoyo remembered how Miri used to dress her up in colorful gowns and do her hair in the latest trends.  
  
'I guess I won't be needing these anymore' Tomoyo thought as she reached in deep into her closet to produce a small traveler's bag. She used to always bring this with her when she sneaked out of the castle to the villages below.  
  
"You and I have a long way to go" whispered the princess as she stuffed the plainest clothes she sees into the duffle bag.  
  
Suddenly, a light filled the room blinding everything in its sight. Tomoyo squeaked as she dropped the bag and covered her eyes. As the light died down, she opened her eyes to find the that nothing has happened.  
  
"Huh.?"  
  
Looking down, she saw the Mouri feather around her neck glowing steadily after its burst of power.  
  
"You're going to get me into trouble", Tomoyo scolded, "I won't even be able to leave my room if you keep doing that" Picking up the sack again, she walked around to her bed and reached in under her pillow. Taking out a sack of small coins, she dropped it into her bag.  
  
"It should be enough before getting out of the city." Writing a short apology note to Miri and leaving it on the pillows, she took a last glance at her memory-filled room before closing the door behind her.  
  
Though it is long before sunrise, Tomoyo made sure to keep a careful guard up in case anyone was doing a night stroll. Hiding behind statues and gigantic poles, the princess reached the door which was connected to the garden where the royal stable stood.  
  
The door gave a rusty creak as Tomoyo opened it which made her flinch. Taking a deep breathe, she ran across the yard and to the stable's door.  
  
By now, unknown tears were streaming down her face for she knows that this is the last place she'll ever visit in the castle before running away for good.  
  
Where will she go? All the people she has ever known was in the castle. Mother and Father would be heartbroken if they found out that their only heir and daughter has ran away, and.  
  
Prince Eriol would certainly be in trouble for the missing princess, Tomoyo snickered at this. 'Well, serves him right!'  
  
Pulling the handle, she found that there was a lock on the door. 'Who would lock the doors to the stables?' Tomoyo thought irritably. Covering the lock with both hands, purple light surrounded the lock and melted the metal away.  
  
Surprised, Tomoyo dropped the heap of liquid metal on the ground, afraid what her powers might do if she were to do this on a human being.  
  
'No time to be scared', she told herself, 'This is the sole reason you're running away isn't it?'  
  
Once she reached inside, she swiftly went to Moonlight's section (don't kno how u call dat) and reached in. From the darkness came Moonlight's muzzle resting on its mistress' hands.  
  
"Moonlight, honey, listen", Tomoyo said seriously, "I am going away, far away, and I. I am never coming back again. Do you want to come with me?" Tomoyo looked at her favorite horse with desperate eyes, "I'll understand if you want to stay here, after all, we may be dead by tomorrow"  
  
The white mare snorted as if she understood her. Walking back, the horse gathered its strength before jumping over the wooden fence and onto the soft hay. Walking towards one corner, it grabbed the reins and saddles before dumping it all in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"Moonlight." Sniffling, Tomoyo grabbed the reins and saddles with shaky hands before putting it onto the horse, "There are no guarantees that you'll have a full stomach everyday from now on if you went with me"  
  
The horse stamped the ground impatiently before looking back at its mistress. Tomoyo smiled before whispering, "You're a true friend, or the only friend I'm going to have from now on" She led her to the outside before swinging herself on.  
  
"It's now or never.Hiya!" They raced past the cherry blossom trees, the rose garden, and the giant swing to reach a giant statue by the gate.  
  
By now droplets of crystal are flowing freely down her face as she sat, motionlessly, with her back towards the castle.  
  
"Ne, Moonlight,"she said as she stroked the mane of her dear horse, "isn't it strange? A couple of years before I was dreading the castle and would sneak out every night. But now, when I can finally leave for good, I feel like a portion of my heart has been ripped out", she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I-I don't want to leave."  
  
"Then don't"  
  
Tomoyo almost jumped out of her seat at the sound of the voice. Wiping her eyes hastily, she got her small knife out of her sack and turned the horse around.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"You should know" As the figure of Eriol Hiiragizawa stepped out of the shadows, Tomoyo inched her mare back towards the gate.  
  
"Yeah, I should" Tomoyo lowered her knife but didn't put it away, just in case.  
  
"You know, Tomoyo, you don't have to do this. I'm always here to help" Eriol said nonchalantly as he stood there, looking up at the annoyed princess.  
  
"Ha! You? Help me? Hiiragizawa, let me tell you, you have NO idea what I'm going through right now so if you want to help me, then I advise you to keep quiet, at least until I'm out of the city."  
  
Sighing at the stubbornness of the princess, Eriol walked forward towards the horse. Alarmed, Tomoyo turned her horse around to try to break out of the gate, but not before Eriol sealed it with his magic. Anger flared in her eyes as she looked at the magicked gates.  
  
"Eriol, I'm warning you, get out of my way or I'll have to hurt you, and there are no guarantees that you'll leave with just minor injuries"  
  
"Try me"  
  
Out of frustration, Tomoyo closed her eyes to concentrate her powers, leaving her defenses down. Eriol, seeing his chance, walked swiftly up to the horse and grabbed the princess down, holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"You know that I can't hurt you", Eriol murmured huskily in her ears, "I understand that you're frustrated right now but you still have to have some senses to what you are doing."  
  
Blushing furiously, she bit her lip, as if deciding what to do. "L-let go of me!" she wriggled in his arms but lost against the strong yet gentle grip. "Don't you understand? I have to do this! For the sake of everyone in the castle. L-Luki died. because of me, because of my powers. The Mouri also died because I wasn't strong enough. Don't you see? All I'm bringing is death to everyone!" Tomoyo cried silently as Eriol held her tighter. By instinct, she held onto him, hating herself at the same time for being so weak.  
  
"It's not your fault, none of it was. Trust me, Tomoyo, and I'll teach you the ways to harness your powers to do good. Trust me, and I'll show you the real meaning of magic."  
  
They stood quietly for the moment before Tomoyo realized where she was; in the arms of her enemy. Flinching, she tried to wriggle out of his arms once more and could feel her cheeks heat up, 'Oh god, of all times, why do I have to blush in front of him?'  
  
Seeing the red face, Eriol sniggered inside while looking down at the adorable expression. "Nu-uh! Do you know how hard it is to grab a hold of you? Now that I've finally caught you, fat chance I'm letting you go" Eriol teased good naturally as he set his chin atop her head for some special effects.  
  
Now Tomoyo could feel her whole body heat up as she is completely engulfed in his body. Sighing for just a second, she leaned in to smell the special aroma of the prince. 'Smells just like him' Tomoyo closed her eyes before snapping them back open again. 'Oh god, don't tell me that this feeling is.'  
  
"I-I said LET GO!" Releasing all of her energy, she expanded her powers in all directions, pushing anything and everything away from her. Moonlight neighed and galloped a few feet farther, not intending to leave its mistress with this complete stranger.  
  
After the burst of power, the light died down as Tomoyo sat down panting.  
  
'Did I know that it was this powerful?' she looked down as something caught her eyes, 'Guess I didn't do it alone' There, glowing, was the same Mouri feather around her neck from before. Grasping it gently, she thanked it for the lent of power.  
  
Looking around, she saw the body of Prince Eriol. At first, she thought he was unconscious so she ran towards Moonlight, preparing to leave while she can. But as she touched the saddle, scenes from before as Luki laid dead on the grass resurfaced her memory as she stood there.  
  
She could feel her heart skipping a beat as she ran towards the unmoving body. 'Oh god, oh god.'Reaching the prince, she slumped down and grasped his hands. There was no pulse.  
  
Without thinking, she covered his mouth with her's intending to do CPR. Not expecting any response, she didn't feel arms go around her as she gasped for breath. When she was about to get up, she was pulled down once again by that same pair of strong arms.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Tomoyo looked at the face of the supposedly-dead-prince and found that he was wide awake with a mischievous smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Caught you once again, my princess." Complete shock overtook Tomoyo as she stared, mouth hanging, gaping in surprise before she regained herself.  
  
"How DARE you? And I thought you were dead!" Instead of breaking down, she pushed away from him and walked angrily towards her mare.  
  
Chuckling, Eriol stood up and brushed himself off "It would take more than a weak attack like that to kill me"  
  
Gasping at his arrogance, Tomoyo shot back, "Well excuse me!"  
  
Eriol's eyes turned serious once more, "But do you understand now? I can help you control your powers. I understand what you are going through since I've been through it once myself when I was young."  
  
Looking at his sincere expression, and contemplating whether she should just ignore him and run away, she asked her horse, "What do you think?"  
  
Nuzzling her mistress, Moonlight strode confidently towards Eriol, believing it was the right thing to do, and because it doesn't want to risk ending up starving out there in an unknown place.  
  
Smiling victoriously, Eriol stroked the horse's muzzle and thanked it silently, while Tomoyo was standing there, giving up completely. Shrugging, she walked towards the duo and whispered silently at her mare's ears, "Traitor"  
  
The horse neighed happily before galloping back towards its beloved stable where she could have a good night's rest.  
  
Watching her horse and murmuring something about "No treats", the princess turned back towards the prince and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm just staying temporarily, you know. If I find out that you're just toying with me, I'll run away for sure" Tomoyo prayed that Eriol is telling the truth and that she doesn't have to leave her beloved home after all.  
  
"Aye, aye! Pricness!" Eriol saluted before heading towards the castle, "Come, we don't want you to catch a cold now, do we?"  
  
Tomoyo huffed in annoyance as she stamped towards him, "How weak do you think I am, Hiiragizawa?" Eriol smiled his 'smile' before he handed his arm towards her.  
  
Looking at it hesitantly, Tomoyo looped her arm through his and they continued walking. "Ummm. Eriol?", Tomoyo looked down and bit her lips, "Thank you. I guess I will be calling you sensei now, huh?"  
  
Eriol looked at her weirdly before laughing out loud into the sky, "Ah~ The princess knows some manners after all" Tomoyo's face went up in flames before pushing herself away from him.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, you bastard, do you enjoy teasing me so much? I'll show you some manners!" With that, she charged towards him and he dodged her easily.  
  
"I guess I was wrong" Screaming and yelling could be heard throughout the garden as the young prince and princess ran towards the castle.  
  
Above them, through the giant Victorian windows were hundreds of maids, servants, and cooks giggling and nodding in approval at the couples below.  
  
Behind a corner, Miri looked disapprovingly at the current progress and glared, through the glass, at the young magician prince beside her mistress. The plan almost worked if it wasn't for that meddling prince. How could she be so careless? Why hadn't she realize who that prince was earlier? She's going to be punished heavily for this.  
  
~*~ A/N: O_o so. a new plot begins. heheeh I think I FINALLY decided which way this story would go~ (hope it stays the same) im sorry I haven't answered some of ur questions . (too lazy) but I will!! When I have time. ^^; well off 2 do my bio project. -_- 


End file.
